Emerald Fate
by farawisa
Summary: Harry wants to die by the hand of Voldemort but Fate has other plans for him and tries to convince him that there is a cause to live. Will she succeed? Slash, HP/LV, evil AD, HG, RW, GW, will be dark Harry
1. Just Wanting to Die

**A/N I hope that someone actually reads this stuff and would be honoured if I got a review. English is not my native language althrough I study it now. So please tell me if I do something wrong.**

**Disclaimer: It's not mine, okay???  
**

**This chapter has been betad by JoSchmo666. I hope that now everyting is ok, but there have always been problems after I uploaded the chapter. Thank you.  
**

Chapter 1 – Just Wanting to Die

He just wanted to die. He had more than once thought about his death. He thought now, how he could manage it but was afraid, afraid that he would somehow not be able to finish it. He had no reason to live anymore. Everyone had betrayed him and had not helped him. So he thought about who wanted him dead. The first one that came to his mind was of course Voldemort. Sure, he would want to finish what he had started nearly fifteen years ago if he came to him on his free will. Now that he knew where he wanted to go he had to think about how to get there. He was not yet able to apparate so that was not the way, hell he did not even know where Voldemort was. Sure, he could ask the twins but for that he would have to go back to this house and he was sure that this time he would most likely not be able to escape again.

He had been lucky that he had been able to get away this time. Before _he_ could have another go. He was sick again and threw up on the ground of the little forest he had flown in. At the moment he lay on the forest ground hidden by some bushes. He felt that someone was watching the bushes he was lying in but at the moment he did not care. He knew that the person, whoever it was, was not able to hear what he did and could not see him. He also knew that it was one of Dumbledore's cronies, one of his precious order members. When they watched him why had they not come to help him earlier? Oh yes, because Dumbledore needed him submissive. He nearly winced at the tone his voice had, even in his head.

But still there was the question of what to do now.

---

The young woman leaned heavily over the toilet and tried to get rid of the feeling in her stomach that tried to convince her to throw up again. Suddenly she felt someone rubbing her back soothingly and a small vial was pressed into her hand.

She recognized it at once for what it was and drowned it without hesitation. After only a few moments she felt her stomach settle down and sighed.

"What's wrong?" asked a male voice and she relaxed even more.

"He was treated even worse than the last time and now all he wants is to get away and die."

Although she told him not who she was talking about, he seemed to know immediately what she was talking about and was even more worried.

"Are you okay?"

"I will be but I am afraid that he will do something stupid. I have to get him out of there. He wants away by all means."

"It's okay with me. He can stay here. Give me the co-ordinates and my men will go and get the boy."

"Call your men. I will care for the rest."

"What do you plan to do?"

"I will put spells on them. One so that they know where to go, one so that they will not be noticed or remembered by any means and one so that they will not remember this afterwards, since it does not suit your reputation", she said grinning slightly.

He looked at her and nodded. Then he embraced her and one moment later they were in the great meeting hall. When she had melted into the shadows, he called his men and told them to get the boy. He felt her magic wash over them, they Disapparated only to come back moments later with a trembling boy with them and then Disapparated again. When the man looked at the boy, his breath caught in his throat. He looked more than terrible. He lay there apathetically and moved no muscle.

"I will bring him up to my room", the young woman said. The boy flinched lightly at her voice and tensed a bit. "I need you to help me to get him up." It was rare that she admitted that she actually needed help and so he did not hesitate to give it to her once she did. She was now beside the boy and tried to calm him down since he was by now sobbing like mad. He flinched away when he tried to touch him in order to Apparate them to the room of the woman.

"We want to bring you to my room. I promise that nothing will happen to you that you do not want. He will leave the room as soon as you are in my bed and only I will stay in the room."

Now he let at least her touch him and the man touched her and Apparated them into the room upstairs. The boy appeared on the bed and only now he looked directly at the youth. He gaped.

"Could I have a word with you?" he hissed quietly with narrowed eyes. She was now in her wheelchair and only nodded. They left the room.

"You do know that it will cause more than trouble if someone finds out that _he_ is here, don't you?" he hissed lowly.

"I know," she said, silently not impressed by his anger, "but please don't hurt him Tom, because you would hurt me too with it."

"That is the only reason that until now he is not on the receiving end of my wand," he hissed dangerously. "Did you know?"

Although he did not elaborate the question she knew what he meant.

"Yes. He wanted to come here. He wanted to ask you to kill him."

Now Voldemort was speechless.

"What?" Was the only thing he could come up with after several moments.

"You saw him. I told you. He does not want to live anymore. But before this happened, he had started to mistrust Dumbledore and this will only make the feeling more dominant. So I suggest for you to wait and speak to him, before you put him on the receiving end of your wand and start thinking before you act for heaven's sake."

"I believe you're right, like always", he sighed. "But make sure nobody sees him. I do not trust my followers and don't know how many spies there are in my ranks and who is one."

"Of course. We will be invisible. I will come to you later." And with that she slipped back into the room and left the Dark Lord alone. He shook his head.

"One day you will be the death of me."

**Do you like it and want me to go on? Please review!**

**Gaganga run**

**Runo**

**Spa wisa dagaz ansuz wunjo**

**Pertho**


	2. I Think You Have Questions

**A/N Thanks for the review. I made a dance for joy through my room. And three on the first day and one personal note! By now I have four reviews and two people want to have a mail as soon as I update. I had not thought that someone would really read this. I thank you so much. This encourages me to write on.**

**Diclaimer: ****It's not mine, okay???  
**

**This chapter has been betad by JoSchmo666. I hope that now everyting is ok, but there have always been problems after I uploaded the chapter. Thank you.**

---

Chapter 2 – I think you have questions

As she was again in the room, she closed the door silently and watched the boy who was still sobbing on her bed. He seemed so fragile lying there. A fifteen year old should not look like that.

"You should calm down and sleep a dreamless sleep," the woman said quietly and only moments later the sobs died down and the boy relaxed gradually into a more or less peaceful sleep. So her word magic was still as powerful as the last time she had used it. She approached him in her wheelchair and started to examine him. His face was at least semi relaxed. He seemed to have nightmares. She closed her eyes and looked what he saw, the early abuse at the Dursleys, when they still had been satisfied with beating him and calling him names.

She put a hand on his forehead and slowly the dreams faded away. As soon as he slept, really dreamless, she pulled the hand away and started to work on his body, cleaning all open wounds and trying to take his pain away.

Two hours later she was finished and leaned back. She looked at her work and nodded satisfied. Maybe she could not take the mental pain away but she could make him feel at least physically better. She put some pain reliever potions on the bedside table, magically put pyjamas on the boy and tucked him in. Then she left and locked the room quietly. She stretched out her magical senses and looked to where Tom was and if someone was with him, on the way to him or would be. As soon as she was sure that she would not run into some Death Eaters she got on her way.

---

Voldemort sat in his office and grew more and more worried. In the last two hours he had constantly felt the magic of her. She was overpowering herself damn it! She was only a few days out of her coma and now she was doing something like that. And for Potter nonetheless! He swore to himself that he would kill Potter as slowly and as painfully as possible if something should happen to her.

For the first one and a half hour, his Death Eaters had distracted him but now he was left alone to worry about her.

"You worry too much, you know?" a soft voice from the door said.

"I have just got you back. I will not lose you to Potter again," he stated, calmly relieved that she was with him now.

"You wouldn't have if you had listened to what I said in the first place. But you cannot betray fate. She is impartial."

"I know. You said it more than once. Although I still do not believe you."

"Everything will happen how it is supposed to happen, even if we do not like it." She was now opposite the Dark Lord and with a gesture of his wand, the room was locked and warded. She smiled to him and leaned once more back into her wheelchair.

"I think you have questions. You can ask now but be aware that I might not answer."

Voldemort sighed. She has always been this way. She knew everything and never really told him what was going on in her mind. But nonetheless everything she actually told him was true. She had never lied to him and her hints had always been more than useful.

"Why do you help him?"

"You know that. I am not keen to be in pain and that is at the moment the only feeling I receive from him."

"You know what I wanted to say: Why don't you let me kill him? Then you would get no pain from him."

She looked at him as if he had grown a second head and raised an eyebrow.

"Are you so stupid? No, that was the wrong word. Ignorant? I told you what would happen. You. Have. Seen. It. Do you want to get rid of me?"

Any other person would have been under the Cruciatus Curse after the first sentence but not she. He would never hurt her personally because since he first met her almost every pain she had gone through had, at least passively been caused by him.

"You know that I do not want to be rid of you. I care more about you than about anyone else. I just want you to be happy and after what happened today I got the feeling that this connection is by no means good for you," he sighed defeated.

"Always concerned about me, are you Tom?" she smiled slightly. "But you have more questions."

"Did you mean what you said earlier?"

"What Tom? I have said many things", she sighed.

"That he started to mistrust Dumbledore."

"Yes. He overheard some conversations that arose more than just questions and mistrust towards Dumbledore in him."

"So maybe I can at least get some information from him or even his allegiance. Merlin that would be great." he breathed and she only smiled slightly.

"You see? Sometimes you should ask questions first and shoot later and not the other way around", she said by now chuckling lightly. "I take it you like my proposition?"

Voldemort sighed and nodded. As he had thought before, she was right as always and he wrong. And he was not to shy to admit that, at least not to her.

"You are right, as always. But what happened to him? Why does he want to die?" he asked.

She closed her eyes and stayed silent for a long time.

"You don't have to answer me if it hurts too much," he said and started to stroke her hair over the desk that fell in soft curls around her face and form. She leaned in the touch. Just as Voldemort thought she would really not answer his question, he heard her voice nearly inaudible.

"They took the next step in their abuse." Her voice shook with emotion. The Dark Lord came around his desk and gathered her trembling form into his arms. He lifted her out of the wheelchair and sat down in a chair by the fire with the woman in his lap. He felt her emotions wash in waves over him and knew she felt almost the same what he felt. Disgust, indignation and pure anger. But she also felt pain. What happened to Potter should not happen to a magical child. Not even to his worst enemy he wished such a fate. Those damn muggles. He wanted to go there and kill them. Slowly. Such monsters did not deserve to live. Sure some of his followers were monsters too but none of them would sink so low as to actually rape. They were sadistic, yes, but rape? They would never even consider it.

"I will go and kill them."

"No, not yet, that would only alert Dumbledore. Wait, talk to Harry and when he is on your side then you can kill them if he wants it, and maybe you will even have his help. Besides I am too exhausted right now."

"Don't you think that Dumbledore knows by now? I mean Potter is missing for over two hours now."

"Really? As much as I can see he is still with his 'family'," the woman answered and a picture was seen in front of them that showed the backyard of the Dursleys's house with Harry Potter, Petunia and Dudley Dursley.

To say Voldemort was impressed would be an understatement. He knew that what he saw was true and that a clone of Potter was with his family.

"As long as no really powerful wizard which would be you, Harry, Dumbledore or I, go there nobody will know. And I assume that neither you nor I nor Harry will expose this. The only one we have to worry about is the old fool and as long as you are able to distract him there will be no one to discover it. Nobody will know that he is gone and Harry can go back and play a farce with Dumbledore and the old fool will not even notice it, and they will not know what hit them."

A big grin appeared on the Dark Lord's face.

"Have I told you that you are a genius? Especially when it comes to tactics? How do you always get these ideas to humiliate Dumbledore?"

Now she smiled a bit too.

"You know?" she whispered. "I don't take it too kindly that he tried to kill me. His last attempt was rather nasty. So all I can say is that revenge is sweet. It is something you best serve ice cold."

Voldemort chuckled. "You always had a twisted sense of humour. But now you should rest. You said yourself that you are exhausted and when you even admit it, it is more severe."

He kissed her on the head and Apparated them up into her room. He conjured a second bed and laid her down onto it.

"Rest well, my dear."

She smiled and he left the room but not without a backward glance at her and the boy in her bed.

**Did you like it? Should Harry go dark or should he stay rather light? What do you think? I'm a bit undecided. Please review!**


	3. Awakening

**A/N Sorry for the late update. In the last week I had too much to do. I had to write my exams and had to learn. But now this is gone and I can concentrate on my fanfics. Furthermore I have been sitting in front of this chapter and have been thinking: "IT IS BAD!!!" So I had to rewrite it. This is the result.**

**Reviews light up the heart of the author and I got again new ones. As I see all of you want Harry to go dark. Some kind of dark I thought but I still have to think about if he will be seen worse than Voldemort or not. **

**Disclaimer: ****It's not mine, okay???  
**

**This chapter has been betad by JoSchmo666. I hope that now everyting is ok, but there have always been problems after I uploaded the chapter. Thank you.**

Chapter 3 – Awakening

The next two days were quite uneventful in the young woman's room. There were only two visitors that came. The one that came most often was a house-elf that literally forced her to eat regularly. She knew that Tom was the cause of the behaviour of the elf and so she returned the favour and every time after she was done with her, sent the elf back to him with something to eat for him. The other one that visited was, of course, Voldemort although he did not stay very long. But he helped her with his visits to reach her goal which was to catch up with everything that had happened while she had been in the coma. The man brought her books and newspapers that could be helpful. But he never stayed long and always wore a disguise to fool the boy should he wake up. He feared that he could do something foolish if he faced him while he still was confused about where he was and what had happened.

During these days the woman grew slightly stronger and didn't need the wheelchair anymore as long as she did not use great amounts of magic. Even if the Dark Lord didn't believe her, she knew her limitations and so this was the last thing on her mind at the moment.

It was near dinner time on the third evening of his stay at the castle as Harry began to stir. As he remembered what had happened he did not dare to move anymore out of fear where he might be and what would happen if somebody actually noticed he was awake.

"You do not need to act as if you were still asleep, because I know you are not," the voice of a woman said. "But you do not have to fear me or the Lord of this Castle. I have convinced Lord Gaunt that you can stay here, at least until you are healed properly and then as long as you want. Nothing will happen to you."

The boy flinched lightly at the sound of her voice and more importantly, the fact that someone was in the room with him. He had hoped to be alone and be able to find out as much as he could about his whereabouts before he faced his kidnappers. He remembered that a group of people had come and taken him away, but he didn't know who they had been, he could not even remember what they had looked like, or where he was. One of the things he knew for sure was that he did know the voice, but could not place it no matter how hard he tried. The other thing he knew was that he was not longer at the Dursleys' and for that he was grateful. But on the other hand he could be at Voldemort's place and the man would've only waited for him to wake up so he could torture him. As he thought about this he came to the conclusion that he did not really care. After all he had wanted to come to him and ask him for death.

The voice sounded nice and he did not know why Voldemort would make him comfortable if he wanted to kill him, and there was no point in denying that the bed was comfortable as well and his body wasn't as sore anymore. Nothing compared to the last time he had been awake. But he wanted to know how the woman would react to his plan that involved escaping if she was a foe.

"What makes you think that I will not attack you?" Harry asked cautious, challenging the voice. "And try to escape."

The woman really had the nerve to chuckle Harry noticed, not the slightest bit amused as he was blind and looking for his wand if he needed it, trying not to alarm her.

"You? Attacking _me_?" she snorted, "No offence meant but you are no match for me. Not even the Dark Lord or Dumbledore are normally, so try it and brace yourself for your downfall." He heard a smile in her voice but he knew that she was deadly serious and she continued, "Secondly if you did that, you would confirm the thoughts of the Master of the House and he has no reason to keep you here, and would most likely throw you in the dungeon and let you rot away. He was against your presence here, since he knows who you are and he knew that I wanted to treat you which, for your information, endangered my health. I am the only cause that you are where you are. You would bring his wrath down on you and believe me, you don't want that. And thirdly, I know this is the weakest cause but it is one nonetheless, the Ministry would know because they put a special tracking charm on your wand and would not only expel you, but also take your wand away which is, at the moment, the only reason that Voldemort is not really able to kill you. So go ahead, try it. The only one you harm is yourself." She knew that he would never attack. "The wand you are so frantically looking for is on the bedside table."

Harry could almost hear the grin in her voice. Now he turned his head towards the voice and as he saw the woman for the first time, he gaped. To say that she was beautiful would be the biggest understatement of the universe. The first thing he noticed was her hair. It was dark but the colour was indeterminable. In some places it seemed to be just plain black whereas in others it had shades of dark green, brown, red and blue. And it was long. He knew that even when if she stood up the hair would still form a pool on the floor and she had already put it up in several braids. The hair had to be heavy was the first thought that came into his mind.

Her face was perfect. There was no other word, like what he would imagine an angel looks like although she had dark hair. He had always imagined angels with blonde hair. Her eyes were deep and again he could not say which colour they were but the fact that they were dark, too. They seemed to hold some kind of danger. All in all she seemed young although her eyes were old. She wore a dark red robe that was in some light almost black. It literally hugged her lean form and highlighted every curve of her body.

"Do you appreciate what you see?" she asked with amusement.

"Where am I and why am I here, if my presence is so unappreciated?" Harry asked trying to cover that he had just been about to devour her with his eyes but also wanting answers. He sat up.

"Because I brought you here." she shrugged amusement still clearly visible.

"That much I got. But why?"

"I saw you, saw that you needed help and weren't getting any and brought you here. After that I treated your injuries, had a discussion with the Lord and then watched over you."

Harry blushed as he realized that this woman had most likely seen him naked but then again Madam Pomfrey had too. But she was much less attractive than the woman in front of him, if you liked women. Not that he did. At least not in a sexual way. That much he had found out from his experiences with this sex in the last years. His disastrous dates with Parvati Patil and Cho Chang had been enough for a lifetime and he was sure by now that nobody could ever love him. Not that he hadn't known it before. The Dursleys had taught him that much.

They sat quiet for a while and since the woman made no move to ask him questions eventually he voiced one of the many that flooded his mind. He took the one that he thought was one of the more important.

"How long have I been here?"

"A little bit over two days."

"I see. That's the reason that your Lord is not fond of my presence, isn't it? Because the Order is most likely already looking for me and Voldemort, if he already knows," he sighed. "I should go. I have put you into enough danger."

She raised an eyebrow.

"And what do you want to do then? Go back to the Dursleys and let yourself be beaten up again? And be used as a toy? Or play Voldemort in the hands and go to him?"

Harry panicked. What did she know? Did she know what Vernon had done to him? Or Dumbledore? Had she known his plans to ask Voldemort for death?

"It would be better if you stayed", she said quietly, interrupting his thoughts. "They will not be able to find you here, as long as you don't leave the castle or somebody sees and recognizes you. We have strong wards. But it is your decision. Stay or leave. It's up to you. I will accept your decision even if I should not think it wise."

Harry looked at her. Her reaction was not what he had expected. Normally the people around him told him what he had to do but she…she let him make the decision and for that he was thankful. He turned his head away and thought about what to say next. He had the feeling that he could tell her everything and she would understand it. And most importantly support him.

"I wanted to go to Voldemort and ask him to kill me," he admitted eventually. He glanced sideways at her. She didn't seem surprised and again he asked himself how much she knew exactly.

"I know," she sighed. "And I do not blame you for it. Not after all that happened."

"Nobody seemed to care about me. So I had no reason to live anymore. Dumbledore wanted to kill me anyway. So I though let them deal with Voldemort themselves," he tried to explain, to justify what he had done or rather had wanted to do.

"You don't need to justify yourself to me. I am quite aware of everything Dumbledore did and wanted to do. 'For the greater Good'," she said in a mocking tone, then it softened. "But you said you wanted, not what you want, what changed?"

"You," Harry admitted, blushing deep red. She raised an eyebrow. "You seem to care about me and seem to care enough to start a fight with the Lord of the House and enough to endanger your health. I think it would be wrong to throw that away."

They were quiet for some time and just as the silence stretched so long that it became uncomfortable, a house-elf plopped in.

"Mistress, Mistress", the small creature bounced up and down. "Master wants Jany to remind you to eat and that Master has meeting at eight and wants Mistress to be there and asks if Mistress can come down at half past seven that he can discuss something with Mistress and …"

The woman smiled at the house-elf which was still too excited to register anything but her mistress.

"Yes, Jany, I will be down at half past seven," the woman cut her short, smiling. "As for dinner—I just wanted to call you so that I can ask you to bring us something to eat. Something light would be nice. And could you bring the Lord his part too? You can also tell him that our guest has awoken."

Now the house-elf spun around and Harry got the first clear look on her. She was short, shorter than normal, had smaller ears and a tiny nose. She wore a black dress that seemed to be the feminine part of the uniform and had a crest on it which was so tiny that he would need to get a closer look to actually place it.

Jany went bright red.

"Forgive Jany, Mistress, Jany did not know."

The woman waved it off, as if it was nothing. Harry immediately liked her even more. Purebloods like the Malfoys would have shouted at the small creature for not being attentive, but to her it seemed unimportant.

"Do not bother yourself, Jany. Just bring Naudiz and us the food and deliver what I said to him. And tell him that if he does not eat, I will know it," she added with a small smile.

The house-elf nodded and popped away. They still did not speak until some minutes later the house-elf plopped again in and brought them two plates with soup. She put them on the table not far from the bed Harry lay in. Just now Harry surveyed the room. It was big with numerous bookshelves and big windows. The colours were dark red, dark green and black. He found himself liking it quite much.

"Can Jany say something?" the woman nodded, "It is great that Mistress is awake again. Master is much nicer and happier now."

The house-elf smiled brightly and with that she popped away. Harry looked thoughtfully at the woman. She was actually nice towards house-elves which was seldom in pureblood households, and he was sure to at least be in the house of a very old family.

"I have been in coma for quite some time. The Lord was not too happy about it and very concerned about my state. He was more than just snappy to everybody. I woke up a little over a week ago. I am still not strong enough that I dare to leave the castle because there are some quite powerful people out there who want to see me dead. At the moment they still believe I am. But that would change if I left the wards in this state. The coma was the reason that I did not come earlier to get you although I knew that this environment wouldn't be good for you. And furthermore you would have still been at Hogwarts when I woke up," she explained. "I hope you can forgive me."

She looked at him thoughtfully.

"Can you get up or shall I help you?" she asked. Harry tried to get up but his legs gave out under him. She was beside him and caught him before he could hit the ground although she had been several meters away.

"Slow. You are still weak from what happened to you and the lack of food. You should sleep after dinner to get stronger."

She led him over to the table her hair floating behind her. He was afraid to step on it and hurt her in his clumsiness at on one point, but it always moved out of his way. And only now he could get an idea about how long it really was. Because a great amount of it still laid beside the rocking chair at least five meters away.

"You like long hair, don't you?" he asked chuckling.

"How did you get this idea?" she answered chuckling too. "It kept growing while I was in the coma. I haven't had the time to cut it yet."

She smiled and helped him to sit down. Then she glided down into her chair.

"You should eat," she said and started eating herself. As Harry did not move she raised an eyebrow. "It isn't poisoned, you know?"

The boy blushed and started to eat. It was good, even better the food at Hogwarts. She smiled.

"What do you think about Dumbledore?" she asked after a while.

His eyes darkened.

"Not very much. He lied to me, kept information from me and didn't help me," he hesitated before adding "and he wants to kill me should I survive Voldemort."

"Do not forget that he bound your magic," she said. His head jerked up and the spoon for the soup fell down onto the plate.

"What?" he cried out and his magic spiked out.

"He bound your magic," she said matter-of-factly. "When I treated you, your magic wanted to heal you too but it wasn't able. I wondered why and found out that a great amount of your magic is bound, especially your healing magic and who did it. It was Dumbledore."

He slumped back in his seat.

"Is there a way to get rid of this?" he asked, dreading the answer because he was afraid it would be no.

"Yes," his eyes lit up, "the 'natural way' would be to wait until your seventeenth birthday. But that way, only be a part of your magic would be released and that part does not include your healing magic. So you could not heal the wounds you would surely get, if you tried to duel him or Voldemort. So you would die and he had only to 'mourn' the loss of his 'hero'. The other way would be for me to break the seal. But for that I have to get stronger first. The seal is only as strong as Dumbledore is and at the moment he is more powerful than I am. But with time this will change."

"Can you … can you destroy it once you're strong enough? I know you have already done much for me, much more than I deserve, and I shouldn't ask this but…"

"Of course," she cut him short, "if you that is what you want. So I assume that you don't want to die anymore?"

"No," he said, his eyes buzzing with fire and life. "I want to let Dumbledore pay for what he did to me. Do you know where I can get help for this?"

She smiled brightly.

"First you have my help and then … I think the most powerful ally to make him pay would be Voldemort," she said cautiously, not knowing how he would react to this proposal. Tom had killed Harry's parents after all.

"Yeah, I thought about him, too. But how can I get to him? Preferably without him killing me on sight?"

She clapped her hands and jumped up.

"First things first, you should get fully healed at least and then we care for your magic. But you first have to get physically and mentally stronger or it will destroy you. When that is fixed, you can go to him. Maybe he will come here earlier because he seeks my allegiance but then I will make sure that he is informed about your plans and doesn't try to hurt you."

They had finished eating a while ago and now the house-elf plopped in again.

"Jany", the woman addressed the house-elf, "if he asks you for something you will bring it to him, okay?"

The creature nodded, took the plates and disappeared.

"I would ask you not to leave the room. Over there," she pointed to a door in the corner, next to the bed, "is the bathroom. We are on the top floor. The meeting takes place on the ground floor and nobody is allowed higher than the second floor. But I don't want to take the chance that somebody actually sees you. It could get to Dumbledore and we don't want that, do we?"

Harry shook his head. She helped him back to the bed and summoned two of the books she had been reading.

"Potions?" he groaned.

"I think you can start liking it, if you try and don't have an impatient Potions Master breathing down your neck. Try at least. Sleep when you're tired. The meeting will take a while."

She was already at the door when he spoke up again.

"What shall I do if someone comes in?"

She smiled.

"Nobody will be able to. Only the Lord and I know the password and the doors in this area of the castle are resistant to any magic."

Harry summoned all his courage to ask the question that had been nagging at his mind for the entire time.

"One last question. Who are you?"

"Some call me Pertho."

And with that she was out of the room her hair slipping out behind her and when the last bit was gone the door shut quietly.

**So now you know her name and how she looks like. Do you like my portrait of her? Can you please tell me in you review if you want an answer to your guesses who or what she is or if you rather want to find out as the story goes on? Thanks for reading. farawisa**


	4. The First Meeting

Hi guys, I think it is time for me to thank some of you who support me greatly with their actions.

First of all thanks for the reviews to SlytherinQueen020, LucainSalesia, animehphantom, hARRYSGURL22, emerald-amethyst, Erynia, GreenFinchLinnetBird and Soulless Creature per PM.

Secondly thanks to those that put me in their favourite author/story list: LucianSalesia, SlytherinQueen020 and Protege16.

And last but not least those who put me in the story/author alert list Erynia, Sybelle Annya, and sanityisgone.

**Disclaimer: It's not mine, okay???  
**

**This chapter has been betad by JoSchmo666. I hope that now everyting is ok, but there have always been problems after I uploaded the chapter. Thank you.**

----

Chapter four—The First Meeting

The Dark Lord Voldemort paced impatiently in his meeting room. He had learned from one of the house-elves that Potter was awake. That had been half an hour ago. Ever since the news had reached his ears, he felt unsettled. Pertho was alone with the boy and although he knew that he would not actually be able to kill her, he felt more than uneasy. He wanted nothing more than to go up and see if she was alright. But then again, she had forbidden him to come up when the boy woke up and he respected her demands. At least he did now. The last time he had not, had gotten her into coma and he himself had ended up as a shadow, not able to help her or care for her. So he would just stay here and wait for her…and pace…and worry…

Argh! He had to calm down. It wouldn't do him or her any good if he got more impatient and did something silly.

"I can't tell you often enough that you worry too much," a voice came from the door. He had to smile at the similarity of their last conversation. She had started it the same way.

"What happened? Why did his magic spike out?" he demanded to know. "Did he attack you? I will kill him if he did."

"Calm down, Tom. Everything is fine. You felt his magic spike when I told him what Dumbledore did to him."

"So he knows?"

"Yes, he knows and I can tell you that he is not amused. He wasn't even before he knew and now he is considering an alliance with you," she said with a small smile. "That means…if you do not try to kill him on sight," she added, her smile broadening.

Tom had by now a smile on his face but then it darkened.

"Quick. Get into the shadows. My Death Eaters arrive. We'll talk later."

Pertho became a shadow even before Voldemort was able to warn her. She had felt the disrupture of space that went along with Apparition even before the Dark Lord. Only seconds later the room filled with Death Eaters who were waiting for the meeting to begin. Voldemort himself waited some moments longer while he monitored her movements with his senses. There were only one or two of his followers in the room who would be able to tell that there was someone else in the room with them that they could not see but other than them, the others were too weak. She was safe. Then, her presence vanished and a snake emerged from the shadows. He knew that for his Death Eaters she looked like Nagini but he knew better.

The snake wound her way up his leg and settled in his lap. His followers shivered at the sight of the snake but she pretended to sleep. None of them realised that she was watching every one of them and with more than just the normal sight humans, even in an animagus form, had. He had always known what she did, even if she didn't tell him, at least when he was near her. And she always knew the same about him and even more. She knew what he wanted her to do this evening and that it was to find out if his men were loyal to him.

"What news do you have?" Lord Voldemort addressed his minions. "Lucius?"

The figure that was Lucius Malfoy stepped forward. Pertho's head rose slightly and she looked at him as if curious. Voldemort started to scratch her head and she settled down again. The Dark Lord knew he was loyal. They had played this game more than just once in the past and he was relieved that he still understood her so easily.

"My Lord," Lucius bowed, "my mission has been completed." He said no more and no more was needed since Voldemort knew exactly what he was talking about and possible spies would be kept in the dark in this way. She knew that only Voldemort and Malfoy and of course she, knew what they were talking about. His mission had been to bring more of Voldemort's men into the Ministry or to certain position within it.

Voldemort stopped petting the snake for a short time but then continued.

"Excellent, Lucius, dismissed."

Malfoy stepped back into the line of the Inner Circle members and sighed in relief that he had gotten away without a Crucio. The Dark Lord motioned for the next that had had a mission to step forward. This went on until all with tasks had been able to give their report. The animagus did only two times move more than she had done with Lucius. All the others just got his treatment but with those two she changed her position in Voldemort's lap.

The last one left to make his report over news was Severus Snape. He flinched as he stepped forwards and looked into the eyes of the snake. They held something in them that had not been there the last time he had seen Nagini and sent chills down his spine. Immediately he had the feeling that he could keep nothing secret from this being. And that she would tell everything his master. That was the thing that he most dreaded, since he had really been on Dumbledore's side for some time. But now, as he knew that Dumbledore would kill Harry if he survived and him too most likely, he was again truly a spy for Voldemort. But he was not sure if he would survive the man's wrath, when he found out that it had not always been this way. On the other side there was something good in her knowing everything in his mind because this way she could tell his master, even if he didn't have the opportunity, that there were two spies in his ranks. Two of the new recruits worked for the Ministry and the Order. All the time he had watched the snake and exactly when it had been the turn of those two she had acted differently as if to tell Voldemort through her behaviour that they were not loyal.

And now he held his breath in anticipation of her reaction towards him.

She let her eyes roam over him longer than over the others but then she laid her head back down without shifting her position. He let out a sigh of relief.

"My Lord," he started, knowing that as long as the traitors were here he could only give him information that was more or less useless. "I just got the news yesterday. Two days ago the Potter brat left the house of his relatives. He was out of the safety of the wards for one hour but then returned. Dumbledore sent him a letter in which he told him not to leave the house and that it was too dangerous to get him to the Burrow or to the Headquarters so he has to stay at his relatives' until the end of the summer. As long as the boy does as ordered there will be no way for us to get to him."

Voldemort nodded. "Is there anything else from the last Order meeting that you need to report?"

"Yes, my Lord. They know that there are Death Eaters in the Ministry and they are looking for them but they aren't that successful."

The Dark Lord looked pleased and continued stroking the snake.

"You are dismissed, Severus, is there something else that one of you has to report?" he asked into the following silence. "No? Then you are dismissed, the Inner Circle, stay."

All of his followers but seven vanished from sight. The Dark Lord studied his Inner Circle. Left were Bellatrix Lestrange, her husband and his brother Rodolphus and Rabastan, Goyle and Crabbe, Lucius Malfoy and of course Severus Snape. He was relieved that Snape was now on his side again, even if he didn't know what had caused the change yet, he was happy that he had not t kill the man. Over the years he had grown a certain fondness for him and it would be a pity and a waste if he had to kill him. And, if Potter changed to his side and went back to the school, he would need Severus to keep him safe. When did he come to care about Potter? Oh right, he did not care about him but if something happened to him, Pertho would be affected too and that was something he did not want. He heard a light chuckle from the snake.

"Is there something you wanted to tell me in more private?"

"Yes, my Lord," Severus stepped forward again. "There are two spies in your ranks. They were both recently recruited and work at least for the Order. After the last meeting here Dumbledore knew things he shouldn't. I investigated and came to the two of them. Their names' are Driscol and Gordon."

"I know that they are not loyal to me but it is actually reassuring that you are telling me this," Voldemort said still absentmindedly caressing the snake in his lap. "Have you held back information earlier because of this?"

"Yes, my Lord. I overheard a conversation between Dumbledore and Weasley that the latter will lead a party of Ministry people to search the houses of Lucius, Crabbe, Goyle and Nott. They will be looking for dark items and will come in two days time."

Voldemort looked pleased. "You heard what he said. Prepare but be ready tomorrow morning in case they come earlier. And pass a message to Nott. I don't want any of you arrested. Is that understood?"

"Yes, my Lord," they all chorused and Voldemort could Pertho actually hear chuckle.

"Is there something else?" he demanded to know.

"My Lord," Severus spoke as the others remained silent. "Could I have a word with you? In private?"

"Of course, Severus, dismissed," he told the others and they Disapparated. "What do want to tell me?"

"It's about Potter, My Lord … Dumbledore wants to kill him as soon as he has killed you. Furthermore his little friends are just his friends because Dumbledore has told them to be. They are Dumbledore's pawns. They keep him occupied and watch what he does and doesn't do something that the old man doesn't want. That he doesn't go dark. Maybe if we are able to tell him, then he will at least not side with Dumbledore and stay neutral in this war," Severus suggested cautious, not sure how Voldemort would react. Said man actually laughed.

"Severus, you proved again how Slytherin you are."

"The problem is that there is no way to tell him and I think he will believe neither of us."

"I am sure we will work something out," Voldemort said. "Is there something else that might be useful?"

"No, my Lord, that's all, do you have anything you want me to do?"

Voldemort smiled and shook his head. Severus frowned. His Lord smiled?

"No, Severus, just do want you always do and bring me the news as soon as possible."

Snape bowed and Disapparated. Voldemort sat quiet for quite some time and waited eventually he asked quietly: "What have you found, my dear?"

"_Two traitors",_ the snake answered, "_one of them is still here. Am I right_, Driscol?"

Then several things happened at the same time. Voldemort felt that someone tried to Disapparate, Pertho changed her form, something flew towards him and a person was dragged out of the shadows.

"This," Pertho said, holding the silvery something in her hand, "is not yours. I think I will keep it for the time being." She looked up at Voldemort and smiled at him. "He is yours. I will care for the wards so that our guest will not be bothered."

The Dark Lord smiled back and only moments later the room was filled with the screams of the man being held under the Crucio.

"Who are you working for?"

"I will tell you nothing," he spat out, "Go to hell."

"He is officially working for the ministry, along with his little friend. The one Severus mentioned. But unofficially he works for the Order as well and will expose Severus if he is able to escape, so we should prevent it, do you think not?" she said in an emotionless voice.

Driscol started to panic. How did she know this much about him? Had she overcome his Occulumency shields?

"Your shields are pathetic. Did you really think that they would be strong enough to keep someone out of your mind?"

That answered his question quite well. But it made him shiver at how easily she had been able to see into his mind. However, he had not that much time to think about it since the next Crucio hit him square on the chest. It only lasted seconds before Voldemort banished him to the dungeons.

"Now we only have to get the other spy back here, preferably before he is able to tell any one anything. Do you have any idea how to do this?" the Dark Lord turned to the young woman. But as he looked at her his blood ran cold. She was whiter than a ghost and seemed to be near a breakdown. Quickly he put up the anti apparition wards and ran towards her as she collapsed.

"Thanks for the wards. He tried the whole time to escape," she breathed.

"Who? Potter? Or Driscol?" Voldemort was at a loss. Normally it would not be this demanding to keep one person in place and he had not thought that Driscol was able to attempt an escape.

"No, Gordon. When he Disapparated I let him Apparate into a nice cell in your dungeon. But he felt that the wards had not been up again and tried to get out all the time. I had to fight his attempts and your wards that wanted to let him go since you did not put them up again. It was quite strenuous and demanding."

Voldemort knew that if she admitted this then she could barely move, so he put one hand under her knees and the other around her shoulders and lifted her up. He left the meeting room with her in his arms and started on the way to her chambers. As long as she was awake he wanted to talk to her about the meeting and her findings.

"What about Severus, can we really trust him?" he asked.

She let her head fall against his shoulder and closed her eyes.

"Of course. Even if Harry does not choose your side Severus will stay with you and try to talk you out of killing him because he knows that with you it is more likely than with Dumbledore."

"Why would he want to do this?" he asked laughing, "Is he in love with him?"

"No, but he was with his mother. What do you think why he asked you to spare her? After she died he promised her and himself that he would keep her son alive. And he intends to keep this promise at all costs."

Now Voldemort did understand some of the things Severus had done and that had made no sense at the time. He was just about to ask another question when he heard her breathing evening out.

-

Harry was sitting in the room he had woken up in and was reading. Beside this he thought about what had happened. This woman, Pertho he remembered, had been able to get him away from the prying eyes of the Order members that had been stalking him. Then she had treated his injuries and a lot better than most people would have been able to. He had gone in the bathroom to go to the toilet and take a shower, when he had first seen what his wounds now looked like. There was nothing left to see. Not even scars, at least, no new ones. He knew that he had looked horrible when he had left the Dursleys. Although he had only been there about two days, Vernon had done everything he could so that Harry was hardly able to walk not to mention running away. That was before he had tried the other thing.

Do not think about it, he told himself. You don't have to go back there.

So now he thought about the other thing he wondered about. What was the meeting Pertho was attending and who the Lord really was. He did not have the feeling that Pertho had lied to him. More as if she had left some important facts out. In fact he had the feeling that she would never lie to him and that what she had left out…he had the feeling that she had did it because she was not sure how he would react, to keep him safe.

Right, he was thinking what kind of meeting it was. Maybe the Lord was the boss of a company? No, that wasn't convincing at all. But the only other kinds of meetings that came to his mind were Death Eater and Order meetings. Through he did not think it was the latter because she had definitely not seemed very proud of Dumbledore and this was definitely not Grimmauld Place. And, not to forget this small fact, if he was with the old man, he would have, more than likely, already come here. So the only thing left that was likely, in his mind, was a Death Eater meeting but no matter how hard he tried he could not say why the hell Voldemort had not come to torture him yet.

He heard the door going and looked up in time to see a black haired wizard enter. He had the young woman in his arms and smiled down fondly at her. That could not be Voldemort, now could it? He smiled? He had the man never seen smiling. Never.

Just in this moment the man looked up and green orbs locked into crimson. He seemed embarrassed being caught looking this way. They heard a faint chuckle and both their gazes went to the woman. She didn't seem to have woken up but there was a smile on her face. The Dark Lord, and Harry was by now sure that it was indeed Voldemort as his instincts kept screaming it at him, sighed and put her down on the other bed. He seemed so human. Not just because he no longer had this snakelike look but most important all about how he acted was human and actually _caring._ Voldemort cared for someone? It seemed impossible but yet he knew it was true.

"I won't hurt you, Harry," he said quietly nearly too low to catch.

"Why?" the boy breathed.

The Dark Lord was silent for some time and came over to the bed, wordlessly asking for permission to sit down and Harry nearly thought that he would not answer.

"First of all because there is nothing I can do that will hurt you more than what has already been done to you," he held up a hand to silence him as he saw he was about to say something. "I don't know exactly what happened because Pertho says it is your place to tell if you want but I have seen how you arrived and her reaction. I also know about the betrayal from more than just one source." He didn't elaborate that. "Secondly I don't know if I can now ever hurt you again. I have granted you refuge in my house and I still don't know why if I am honest. So I think we have to come to terms. At least for the moment. You can stay as long as you want but stay clear of the lowest three levels at least. I don't want trouble because of you, okay? We are on the seventh and top floor at the moment. On the floor below is the library. You can use whatever books you want. On the fifth floor is the dining room. Breakfast is served at eight, lunch at one and dinner at seven. If you don't want to eat with me, that's ok with me. You can order your food in this room. When you are able to move around on your own then we will give you a room on your own. Now I have things to do and it is already late. Good night," said suddenly curt and stood. "The password is Pertho's name in Parseltongue."

With that said he all but flew from the room missing the low chuckle. As Harry looked again to Pertho, she seemed to sleep peacefully. Only now Harry thought that he should have asked why exactly he had carried her in sleeping.

-----

Hey guys. I'm thinking about writing a crossover. What would you like to read? Please write it in your review or in a private message. Till next chap. Bye farawisa


	5. Denial

AN: I know I'm a bad girl. It took me too long to get this chapter out but it really has been a pain in the ass. Anyway. Now it's done and I hope you enjoy. You'll find candy for all Severus-Tom fans and also the Bella fans will find something for them. I hope you like those scenes. I have a poll on my profile as to whether you want Sirius in this story or not. Please vote. Now on with the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Pertho I mine but since I don't make money from this…

Beta'ed by JoSchmo666. Thank you so much.

* * *

**Chapter five - Denial**

When Tom Marvolo Riddle woke early the next morning it was due to a weight on his chest that he wasn't used to. It took him only moments of thinking with his eyes closed what it could be, before everything came back to him that had happened the evening before. The first thing that came back was, of course, the meeting and its outcome. Of course now his ranks were clear again of spies, but he was worried about Pertho. She had again endangered her health and he did not like it one bit. In fact she had been too weak to even stay awake until they were back in her room.

Pertho's room. Tom groaned. There he had met Harry and he had been nice to him. Wait, when had Potter become Harry? In the end he felt like it didn't matter really. In fact it was better when he was Harry for him when they were about to live together for an indefinite amount of time. And he knew that this was about to happen.

Somehow it didn't even matter to him that he was nice to Harry. He could care less that with this, he ruined his reputation with the boy and somehow, he wanted the boy to know his real self and not what he made the world believe and how he had become after Pertho had been injured again and was on the brink between life and death. His reputation had been ruined in the moment he had Pertho let bring the boy here. So what did it matter.

But god, the boy had to think that he had now lost it completely. Every time they had seen each other since his resurrection and even before, whether it had been in visions or in reality, he had been a madman. Just in the last one week and a half he had been able to come back to his old self. He knew that he had not shown much sanity since he had become nothing more than a spirit. To be honest with himself he had let his wish to look after Pertho guide his every move and had not really cared about who exactly stood in his way and had blamed everyone, that her condition was their fault.

As much as it was a shame he had to admit that this always happened when it came to Pertho. He always threw his common sense out of the window when she was hurt and tried to get to those who hurt her as fast as possible so that he could take revenge. She was after all the most important person to him.

Pertho had been his first friend. They had met each other even before Hogwarts and had been not left each other's side voluntarily since. She had been with him during his first reign even if next to nobody knew this. She had been his advisor together with his Inner Circle who had been the only ones to know that she even existed. That had been necessary because Dumbledore had already once tried to control him through blackmail by holding her prisoner. He had almost killed her then. Even when he now, after more than fifty years, thought about how he had found her a cold shudder raced through him. He had wanted to do to Dumbledore what he had done to her but even then he had forbidden himself to sink that low, even if he did not think that clear then.

In the time she had been between life and death then he had opened the Chamber of Secrets and started on his Horcruxes to ensure that Dumbledore would be very sorry even if he himself should not be able to make the man pay. He had done it as a fail-safe. But when she had woken up fifty years ago, he had not done anything more in this direction. He knew now that he had been not very…subtle about what he wanted to do, but it had played into his hands in the end. The old fool thought he had done seven Horcruxes when it had been in reality only two. One had been the diary and the other was a ring, an old family heirloom which had served him well after Harry had destroyed his diary. Now the old man was desperately searching for them to kill him, but he would find nothing. The ring was with him now, thanks to Nagini. The old fool would concentrate all his energy on the Horcruxes and would be blind to the things that happened right in front of him. Like Potter not being his any more and being gone from his relatives.

Careful, as to not wake the snake, Tom lifted her up, put her down on the bed beside him and got up. After having been to the bathroom and pulling on new clothes he set out for Pertho's room. He wasn't entirely sure why exactly he went there but somehow he felt a pull towards the room. He told himself that he only did it because he was worried about Pertho, but he felt deep inside that there was more to this than just that. As he stood in front of the door he thought about what to do now. Should he go inside? He looked down on his watch. It was only five in the morning. Surely they would not yet be awake. Silently he whispered the password and pressed down the handle of the door. He slipped inside and took in the room. Harry was sleeping on Pertho's bed. She had asked him to let the boy stay in her room for least one night after he woke up since she wanted to keep an eye on him. Who was he to deny her something?

The young woman was sleeping on a separate bed. He had to tell himself that she actually did this and was not in a coma again. It had broken his heart to see her after his resurrection. She had barely started to heal even after nearly fourteen years, and it all was due to Dumbledore. The man would pay. Dearly. Now it had been two times he had tried to kill her. He would curse the day he had not been able to finish the both of them off and had angered them.

Tom's eyes roamed back to the boy and took him in. He was now actually quite attractive. No longer scrawny but slender. His skin was well toned through hours of Quidditch practice, even though he had not had much of this in the last year thanks to Umbridge. He knew all about the woman through Severus. The man had told him about what she did even though he had not been on his side then but her vain attempts to control people like Harry and the Weasley twins had been highly amusing.

When he thought about who he wanted on his side he wouldn't say no to the Weasley twins. Some of their pranks could actually be used in battle as a distraction.

Suddenly Harry whimpered successfully interrupting his train of thoughts. Tom was over on the bed in an instant. He picked the young man up and started rocking him, like he had did with Pertho thousands of times over their time together. He knew the indications of a nightmare and Harry was having a terrible one. At some point he thought that the boy felt good against him and fitted perfectly where he was.

'Where the hell had that thought come from?' he asked himself, mentally slapping himself. 'I shouldn't think like that,' he told himself.

Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up at the owner.

"Concentrate on your link to him."

"Wouldn't it hurt him?"

"No, that was only the case as long as you wanted to harm him and it has largely been manipulated by Dumbledore so that it hurt him only to be in your presence. Normally your link wouldn't affect any of you physically had Dumbledore not tampered with it."

"What do you mean with this?"

"You already had a mind link with Harry before that Halloween night and Dumbledore was just tampering with it when you arrived there."

"We already had this link before this night?" Tom asked unbelieving.

Pertho smiled at his tone and noted that Harry had calmed down by now and had snuggled against Tom and seemed quite content where he was. So he knew subconsciously what they were.

"Of course. All mates have a mind link. They are only not active mostly until after a certain event. And he seems to know that you are his mate. See? He calmed down and is now sleeping again peacefully."

With this she smiled down again at them and left for the bathroom. Only now the Dark Lord noticed Harry's position and that the boy had indeed fallen back into a peaceful slumber. And again Tom was struck of how beautiful Harry looked when sleeping. He silently cursed Pertho. How could she do something like this to him? Telling him that his link with Harry was due to them being mates and then vanishing. This woman was just plain frustrating. Was it too much to ask for a little more explanation? For example how she knew that they were mates? That would be an interesting question to have an answer to. Then he had a sudden, blinding realisation. She knew it from his mind. He had known that the boy was his mate the moment he had seen him there at the Potters that night nearly fifteen years ago with the old man hovering over the crib doing some ritual.

How could he have forgotten this? God, the man groaned, he had tried to kill his mate three times now. The boy would never forgive him. He thought he had killed his parents and in a way he had. It was his fault that they were dead. Had he listened to Pertho so much had not happened. For instance Harry's parents would most likely still be alive. That meant if they had not opposed Dumbledore again and the man had killed them. Maybe, no, most definitely, the man would have erased their memories of his being there, but at least they would have stayed alive a little while longer. But he had given him a chance to blame someone else for their deaths. The man after all couldn't let blood come officially to his hands at least not outside a battle. His followers still thought him to be some kind of saint and only few saw the real Albus Dumbledore and only less stayed with him after this. Gellert Grindelwald hadn't and had paid for it. As had many others when they turned from him. Mostly he only got them into jail but some had paid with their lives when Dumbledore was able to make it either look like it had been somebody else, like with the Potters. He hated himself for giving the man this opening.

Pertho would not have gotten hurt because if he had stayed he wouldn't have gotten reduced to nothing more than a spirit and she would have had all her power to fight Dumbledore off. He did not know how or why but the witch's power was linked to at least his own, maybe Harry's too, because she had a connection with him too and saw what happened to him like she did with Tom.

He knew that Harry's magic would still have been bound since that was exactly what Dumbledore had done then but so much else would not have happened. For example, Harry would not have grown up thinking he was his enemy.

Tom sighed. Life was about to get really complicated.

But on the other hand, Harry seemed to be quite comfortable where he was. Sitting on his lap, the boy – no, young man – had snuggled close in the Dark Lord's robes and Tom pulled him ever closer, wrapping him in his robe and the blanket of the boy's bed, so that he wouldn't get cold.

He did not notice that Pertho had returned to the room and was watching them happily. Only as moments later the door quietly closed he noticed that the sound of running water had stopped a while ago. He decided that Pertho would be okay on her own and that he could stay where he was for a while.

**

* * *

**

Pertho had seen in Tom's mind that Nagini had come back the previous night so she made her way over to the Dark Lord's room where she knew the snake was sleeping. All rooms on the top floor were secured with passwords in Parseltongue because all the inhabitants on this floor were Parselmouths, so this was the most secure way to make sure nobody beside them was able to enter their rooms.

She hissed the password, Naudiz, and entered the room quietly. The great snake was still sleeping on the bed where Tom had left her half an hour earlier. She sat down beside their familiar and started to stroke her slowly.

/_"Not yet, Masster, jusst another five minutess. I don't wanna stand up jusst now…,"_/ the snake hissed incoherently.

Pertho let her finger glide slowly over the cold skin, sending the snake back to sleep.

/_"Ssleep on yoursself, Masster, it'ss too early and I'm cold."_/

The young woman laid down beside the snake on the bed and she snuggled closer, too sleepy to notice that it was in fact not her master but someone else. Only moments later Pertho drifted back to sleep herself.

It was not until an hour later that the snake that the snake jerked awake, finally realising that the person she had snuggled into and used as a personal heater was not her master. She did not know who would be foolish enough to come to her master's room and who had even the ability but that didn't matter. They had an intruder and he had to make sure that her master could deal with him. The snake at first stiffened and then wound herself around the person, effectively trapping her.

/_"What are you doing here in Masster Tom'ss room?"_/ the snake hissed aggressively not really expecting an answer, but to wait in this position until her master came back to his rooms.

/"_Oh, jusst welcoming you back. It hass been a while ssince we lasst ssaw each other,"_/ the person beneath her answered. Nagini startled so much that she slid down from her. /_"But if you do not want me here, I can go."_/

/_"Misstressss?"_/ she hissed unbelieving tasting the air with her tongue, verifying her assumption and then the snake threw herself onto the young woman nuzzling her everywhere. /_"You were the ssurprisse masster had for me. You are awake again. I wass sso worried. The whole time masster wass hiding I told him how you were ssince he couldn't come himsself becausse of the old fool. He wass sso worried too and he wass killing himsself that he couldn't come for you and that you were all alone in the casstle and you weren't healing. You jusst didn't want to get better. I feared you'd die,"_/ Nagini ended quietly.

/_"Calm down, honey, I am back. Everything iss fine now,"_/ Pertho sighed and relaxed against the pillows with Nagini curled up around her. /_"I have to warn you though, I have found Tom'ss mate and brought him here. He iss in the casstle now, more precissely in my room. Today though, he will get hiss own room on thiss floor ssince he iss fully healed now. Be nice to him."_/

/_"I'm always nice,"_/ Nagini huffed, but then something else became clear to her. /_"Masster Tom'ss mate hass been injured? Who did it? I will kill them. They will learn just how unpleasant my venom can be,"_/ the snake hissed in fierce protectiveness. Pertho had to chuckle. Nagini was overprotective of those she held close or her masters held close. Even though she had never met Tom's mate but she knew that he would become important to her master if he wasn't it already. Pertho vaguely wondered what Nagini and Harry's reaction towards each other would be. Especially as soon as Harry found out just how protective the snake could be.

Since it was only half an hour by now until the breakfast would start, Pertho rose with the snake coiled around her in her form of hugging. She knew that the snake would be with her the whole day if she didn't tell her otherwise and even then it would most likely take a huge discussion with the snake. They got on their way towards the dining hall.

As they passed the door to Pertho's room the door opened and Tom stepped outside, not looking where he was going but back into the room towards the bed, where Harry was tucked in again and now stirring.

"He is waking," Pertho said, startling the Dark Lord out of his thoughts.

"That's exactly the reason why I left," he said as he turned to her, smiling.

/_"Who is it? Who is your mate?"_/ Nagini inquired and tried to look past Tom, who quickly closed the door.

/_"You'll ssee at breakfasst, that meanss if he decidess to eat with uss,"_/ Tom hissed back.

/_"Do I know him?"_/ Nagini asked eagerly, causing the other two to chuckle as they got on their way down to the dining hall.

After a few minutes Pertho voiced a question that plagued her since the last evening.

"What is wrong with Bella? She was quieter than when I last saw her. Too quiet in fact."

"She lost her cousin, Harry's godfather. She just wanted to stun him. Besides that she was in Azkaban for fourteen years. That wore her pretty much down. But there must have something else happened that send her over the edge, because I don't think that this can be all to break her and she is broken, more so than people with weaker minds than her that spend the same amount of time in this prison. Why do you ask?"

Pertho stayed silent and she didn't need to answer really since Tom knew that she had been close to Bellatrix. It was obvious that she would be concerned about the changes she had seen the day before.

"Maybe you should go to her today," the Dark Lord suggested quietly. "You know that I wanted to wait until you are stronger again before I tell the Inner Circle that you are still alive. I think that at least Severus thinks that you are dead. I believe he must have seen you as you were hurt?"

"That he has. They forced him to watch while they tortured me. They wanted to use me to blackmail him but Hogwarts helped me to escape. Before I got away I took an oath from him, to not let consciously let harm come to Harry no matter from which side of the war. Until now you have been the one who posed the biggest threat to Harry's health as far as he knew because he does not know about what happens and what happened at the Dursleys' home. So he tried his best to keep Harry away from you. He also knows that he wouldn't be able to last long against the two sides so he did what he thought the best, since he thought that Dumbledore would do nothing to harm his weapon and let nobody else harm him. He thought and still thinks that Harry is spoiled and like his father before they joined you and even then he had not too much to do with you. Furthermore it is easier to care for him as long as Dumbledore thinks he does not like Harry. This way he can make him stronger and push him to his limits without the old man noticing it since he wants him weak and submissive, and he would stop anything and anyone that could possibly make Harry stronger. "

"So in a nutshell it's your fault Severus had turned on me, heh?" Tom grinned slightly.

"No. Not completely. Had you not become a crazed maniac, everything would have been fine. Or, to start earlier, had you listened to me and not gone to the Potters-"

"Okay, okay, I get it. It's my fault. Like always," Tom huffed as they entered the dining hall and sat down. Only moments later the breakfast appeared.

**

* * *

**

As Harry woke this morning he felt somehow odd. He knew that something had happened during the night. He remembered having a nightmare from what his uncle had done to him. But then he had felt … warm and secure. As if someone had been holding him. The feeling had just moments ago subsided and he had no idea who it had been to hold him. There was nobody else on this floor than the Dark Lord and Pertho, was there? And it hadn't been the young woman by the feel of it. But he couldn't have felt secure in Voldemort's arms, could he? Even if the man had said the last evening that he wouldn't try to hurt him any more, it couldn't be that the man had gone from fiercest enemy to his protector in only two weeks at the most.

Harry got up and went to the bathroom. Before he entered he saw that Pertho's bed was empty. She was most likely already in the dining hall for breakfast since it was already quarter to eight. He had to hurry up.

Only five minutes later he emerged the bathroom wearing the clothes that had been laid out for him, whether by the house-elves or Pertho he didn't know, and got on his way downstairs as well. He felt a bit self-conscious. The clothes felt too tight and then there still was the question if he was doing the right thing. Were other people in the castle and maybe even eating with them? Would he be hexed as soon as he entered the dining hall, being mistaken as an intruder?

But no, he calmed himself down. One of them would have said something if they were not eating alone. At least he hoped so.

With this thoughts he opened the double-door that led into the hall, clinging to his wand in his pocket and awaiting an attack.

**

* * *

**

A good five minutes after the breakfast had started, one of the doors opened and Harry slid in. Two of the three occupants of the room were left staring. Nagini, because in front of her was none other than the weapon of the enemy, and Tom because how the young man looked.

In comparison to the last time he had seen Harry in anything other than pyjamas he looked totally different. Not bad different, just unfamiliar. And all of this because he was wearing clothes that actually fit him, and not the overgrown rags he had been wearing on the other occasions they had met. It made his mouth water. That should actually be his mate? He didn't deserve something so pure. How could Harry actually still be do pure after what happened to him in his life?

"Why do you not sit down, Harry?" Pertho's voice startled him out of his musings. /_"Nagini, be nice,"_/ she then reprimanded the snake that was still sitting in her lap but had gone rigid in an attacking stance.

/_"Am I the only one who feels a bit awkward at the situation?"_/ the snake asked and Harry could practically feel her uneasiness as if it were his own. Okay maybe it was his own. But could he really be blamed? He was sitting and eating with his enemies for Merlin's sake.

/_"He is the one that was in my room, Nagini,"_/ Pertho said as if that explained everything, and seemingly it did because immediately the snake relaxed and only eyed him curiously from time to time, but didn't glare at him any more.

As Harry didn't start to eat, the woman again rose an elegant eyebrow as she had done the evening before.

"I thought we were over the suspicion of the food being poisoned or were we not? That does not change with the surroundings or the company. Feel free to eat." She smiled as he hesitantly reached for some toast.

"So Dumbledore until now, doesn't know that Harry is gone?" Voldemort asked after a few minutes of uncomfortable silence.

"No, at least he has not told one of the spies and he would have done, if only to find out if you have him here."

"Maybe you should ask Severus Snape. He is very high in the Order." Harry silently said, feeling uncomfortable because he revealed Snape as a spy, and even if Voldemort had promised not to harm him, he was sure that this did not expand to his Potions professor and even if he did not like the man he really didn't want him dead.

"No, he did not say anything to Severus and he did not tell his other two spies. Furthermore he doesn't know that Severus again changed sides and is now a spy for us again."

"You knew that Snape spied for the Order?" Harry asked unbelieving. "When did you find out?"

"Yesterday evening I knew for sure but I have suspected him since my resurrection," the Dark Lord answered joining into the conversation. He noticed that Harry flinched as he said this and felt dread through their connection and fear for the Potions Master. "But he is well and at Hogwarts at the moment."

"He is alive?" Harry asked relieved.

"Yes. And he will be because now I know the reasons behind his actions," Voldemort said and nodded towards Pertho. "She just explained."

The woman only smiled. After a few minutes of silence which was now not nearly as uncomfortable as the last she voiced a question towards the younger wizard.

"What do you want to do, now that you know whose home you are in?"

"I would want to stay if that isn't too much of a problem. I don't know where else to go. Everywhere I called home and everyone I called friends and family don't fit that description any more," he admitted quietly.

"Perfect," Voldemort clapped his hands cheerfully and Harry flinched back, suddenly sure that now was the point the man would finally stop being nice and throw him into his dungeon.

"Since I am now your host," the Dark Lord said oblivious to Harry's fears, "it's time you start calling me Tom. It is kinda awkward to be addressed as Voldemort or Dark Lord in my own home as long as there is no meeting."

Harry looked at him unbelieving. This was supposed to be the darkest Lord in time? The worst nightmare of every free person? But then again, Dumbledore was supposed to be a saint, too and there was nothing holy in this man.

Pertho outright laughed at his dumbfounded expression and he thought he had even heard Nagini chuckle if snakes could do this.

"What?" Voldemort, now Tom, asked their two female companions.

"I think he didn't expect you to act like this," Pertho grinned. "And to tell him to call you by your given name…Dumbledore is still telling the shit that you kill everyone who calls you that. Besides he thought that you were finally going to stop being nice and start acting like he's told you always act and throw him into your dungeon."

"How do you know?" Harry asked.

"I know many things. Much more than people think I know and besides, it was clearly written all over your face. We have to work on this. It isn't good that everyone can read your face that easily. It can get you killed." The witch was still grinning and Harry couldn't help but smile too and to his great surprise even Tom smiled broadly at her.

"What do you plan doing today?" Tom asked Pertho and Harry after some moments of silence.

"Well I have to have have a talk with an old friend first but after that, what do you think about the library? There are some books you should read, Harry."

"That's fine with me… Tom?" he asked unsure what the man would do.

"Yeah, …maybe we can play a game of chess later, Pertho?" the older wizard asked hopefully.

"Of course. But as I said I have to have a talk first. So if you will excuse me, I will see you later."

With this the young woman stood and quickly left the room.

**

* * *

**

The guest rooms were situated on the first floor. At the moment there only lived the Lestranges.

As Pertho entered the corridor where the rooms were in, it was empty but before she reached the room that had always been Bellatrix and Rodolphus', the door to Rabastan's room opened and admitted Rodolphus into the hallway.

"I'm still not able to find out what happened to Bella when they separated us."

Rabastan followed him out of the room most likely on the way to the guest dining room for breakfast.

"Have you asked her?"

"Of course. She won't answer me. I think the only one who could make her talk would be Pertho but she vanished nearly fifteen years ago, as you know, and Tom hasn't spoken about her either. I fear she is de…"

Rodolphus stopped himself as his eyes left his brother and fell on the young woman.

"Pertho?" he whispered unbelieving.

"What?" Rabastan asked and snapped his head towards where his brother was staring. He gaped.

"Is it really you?" the older of the two asked unsure if it was just a vision or if what they saw was really true.

"Yes, Rodolphus, Rabastan, it is me. How are you?"

"Where have you been?"

"Why hasn't Tom spoken of you in the last year?"

"Do you know that Tom has changed?"

The two men rapidly shot questions on her.

"I have been otherwise occupied and I know know that Tom has not been his old self in a long time but that is already changing. I am back now. So where is my favourite witch?"

"Bella has changed, too, Milady. Something happened. When we are here she doesn't speak but as soon as she sees a light wizard or witch she tortures them with such a pleasure that it scares me—she scares me sometimes," Rodolphus said quietly.

"I will talk to her. Is she in your room?" The wizard nodded. Pertho went past them with a smile on her lips. "Do not worry. I am sure everything will work out in the end."

She knocked, nodded towards them and slid into the room.

The room itself was dark, the curtains drawn close so that it was nearly pitch black.

"Go away Rodolphus, I want to be alone and not speak with you." Bella's voice sounded very small.

"As I am not Rodolphus, may I stay?" Pertho asked frowning slightly.

"Who are you?" Bella asked, confused. "How have you come into the castle?"

Only a moment later Pertho was hauled up against the wall and had Bellatrix' wand against her throat. "I'll only ask one more time. Who are you and how did you enter the castle? Why are you here?"

"Your questions are getting more with every time you ask or so it seems. Can you not answer those questions yourself?" Pertho asked as she looked at Bella without fear.

"You are dead," Bella said, her voice sounding strange. "They showed me. I knew it. Now is the point when I finally cracked. It happened finally what they wanted. All hope is lost now."

Bellatrix sounded desperate. She staggered back and fell down on the bed. Bellatrix started to rock back and forth but Pertho wouldn't have any of this. She went over to where the woman had curled up.

"Honey, what happened to you? What did they do to you?" Pertho asked gently as she pulled the head of her friend into her lap and started to run her hand through her hair. Bella sighed.

She knew that this could not be real but it felt good nonetheless and when she had already lost her mind, then why shouldn't she enjoy it a bit. She decided to tell she vision what had happened. Maybe it would lessen the pain. She had not talked about it since it had happened so long ago, not even with herself, and it was eating her up from the inside out. Maybe if she talked about it she could accept Pertho's death and move on.

"As you vanished we went to the Longbottoms to find out where all of you were because Severus and Tom had vanished as well. We couldn't go to the Potters because Dumbledore had already murdered them. As we arrived at Alice and Frank's house they had been tortured to insanity. Only moments after we arrived the Aurors showed up. We were arrested for the torture of the Longbottoms," she started.

"Then Dumbledore got his hands on me. Somehow he knew that we were close and he showed me images of how they tortured you and how you died. I couldn't take it. Deep inside I gave up.

"I know that I'm not exactly sane any more. Every time I see a light wizard I want to give them a part of what they did to you. And then there was the battle at the ministry. I just wanted to stun my cousin and bring him here and explain everything to him. He thought we all had turned on him, Lily, James, Alice and Frank." Her voice became hysteric after this. "He just fell. Why did he fall through this veil? He just vanished. Why did he vanish? I wanted to take him here. Explain everything to him. But he just fell…"

Bellatrix was rambling incoherently by now.

"Hush, Bella, calm down. I know you did not want it. So hush, now, Bella. Calm down."

"I should tell Harry I'm sorry somehow. God, I attacked him afterwards. I totally cracked that day. I really went crazy. Do you think I should write to him?"

"Maybe you should tell him when you see him next time," Pertho said still running her fingers soothingly through Bella's long hair, calming her nearly into sleep.

They sat in silence for a long time. Finally, after nearly an hour, Pertho asked:

"What do you think about opening the curtains? You had yourself locked up in the darkness for far too long. It is sunny outside." As Bella didn't object, Pertho waved her hand and the curtains were drawn open.

"How did you do this? A ghost or a vision shouldn't be able to do this."

"Maybe I'm neither of those?" Pertho suggested smiling down at the woman in her lap. "Maybe, just maybe, you are not as a lost cause as you think," Pertho teased lightly.

"You're real? But how? I saw how you were hurt. Nobody could have survived that."

"I have. It took me long enough. I have been in coma until two weeks ago but now I am awake again and this time Dumbledore will not get away with what he did. I will make sure of it. He crossed the line."

"You really are here. I can't believe it. Do the others know? Does Tom know? He didn't take your disappearance well. He was like me. But he didn't distinguish between friend and foe."

"Tom knows. He found me once he was back. It hit him hard what happened to me because he knew it was the old fool again and he had not been and was still not able to do something."

The two women stayed again silent for a long time.

"I'm glad you're back," Bella said after nearly half an hour.

"Me too, Bella, me too."

"You haven't answered my question," Bellatrix said after some time. "Do the others know you're okay?"

"Besides your husband and his brother, no. I ran into them on my way to you."

"So Severus doesn't know? You have t tell him. He too thinks you are dead. I saw what they made him watch."

"Soon, honey, soon. I will show them but that will have to wait a few more days until I am a bit stronger."

They sat in silence, enjoying each others presence until it was time for lunch. They left the room together and Pertho went with her friend to the guest dining room where she left her with the promise to come back the next morning.

**

* * *

**

Severus Snape tried to force the bile back down that rose again and again in his throat. He hadn't felt this sick and disgusted by the headmaster since the man had forced him to watch when they had tortured Pertho. He had had a deep connection to the woman as had every member of the Inner Circle. The only reason he hadn't run as soon as she had disappeared was because of the oath he had given her unknown to everyone.

He didn't know what was so special about the boy but he had done his best to keep him safe. At least that was what he had thought. He had known that Petunia hadn't liked her sister all that much but he had thought that the boy was safe with her and her family.

How wrong he had been had just been revealed to him moments ago through an overheard conversation.

And the worst was that Albus Dumbledore, the man he had looked up until shortly before his graduation, had known what happened to Harry. No, not only known but encouraged it for years and even participated.

He felt sick again and this time he really had to go to the toilets.

He had known that the man was sadistic, that was for sure, since what they had done to Pertho but to do this to a child? And from early age by what he had overheard. No wonder Potter always flinched away from any human touch at the end of the holidays.

Severus wanted to bang is head into the next wall. He should have seen it, recognized it for what it was. Noticed the signs because the same had happened to him to a certain degree. He himself had gone through verbal and physical abuse but he had been lucky that they had not gone further. It seemed that Harry hadn't had that luck.

Now that he knew he was not able to ignore it. Up until now it had been enough for him to give information to Voldemort and had helped passively but now he had to actively do something.

He reached a decision. He had to go to Voldemort and ask the man for help to go and free Harry in the hope that the man wouldn't continue where Dumbledore and these Muggles had stopped.

He left the castle with the feeling of having failed both Lily and Pertho.

**

* * *

**

The four inhabitants of the upper levels of Slytherin castle were gathered in the library. Over the last few days something akin to a daily routine had settled in. Voldemort had spend many mornings in Harry's room, watching him sleep and occasionally calming him down whenever he had a nightmare. Then they would eat breakfast together and Harry and Tom would go to the library and read while Pertho would visit her friend. Harry never once asked who it was. The first two days the two men had sat in an awkward silence but as the days went on it became more and more comfortable. The younger wizard now even sometimes went so far to ask a question when didn't understand something written in the books.

When he had first entered the library he hadn't been able to take his eyes of the books over books that were stocked in high shelves. There were three balconies over each other on the walls and the ceiling was so high that it vanished in the darkness. The room itself was huge and Harry had the feeling that one could get lost in the aisles. Every now and then were small sitting areas with one big one by the doors.

This was where they were now situated. Harry had buried himself in one of the books and Pertho and Tom were playing a game of chess.

"You worry too much and too little," Pertho said after some minutes and Tom had to smile at the similarity to the beginnings of their previous conversations.

"You know that you don't make sense, do you? Are you sure there is no damage left?" Tom asked still watching the teen as he had done all the afternoon.

"Oh, I do make perfect sense. In one direction you worry too much and in another you worry too little"

"Do I? Care to enlighten me? Or do I have to die oblivious to your almighty wisdom?" Tom asked teasingly raising an eyebrow. Harry was too caught up in his book to even notice their conversation.

"Yes, concerning Harry you worry too much. He will forgive you. Just be patient and be there for him."

"And where do I worry too little?"

"In our game."

"Oh, how did you come to this conclusion?"

"Because the last three moves I made were illegal and you did not notice," she grinned.

"Brat," Tom mumbled good naturedly.

"Love you too," Pertho said and started to stroke Nagini who was currently napping in her lap. "Besides, I think you should go down. Severus will arrive shortly. He wants to speak to you."

And really, only moments later, the wards were triggered and the Dark Lord lifted them to let the Potions Master enter. He got up and made his way to his study where he knew the house elves would have taken Severus, as soon as the man entered the castle itself.

As e entered the corridor he was already able to see the Potions Master. He could practically smell the man's nervousness. Probably he had the same thoughts that Harry had had while at their first breakfast.

Or had the man found something out that was important and would not please him, if he were still his self from the last year and the man feared torture?

"Severus, what a nice surprise. What brings you here?" he greeted as soon as he was close enough. The man flinched at his voice but quickly regained his composure.

"I found out interesting things, my Lord, no, not interesting, I'd rather say disturbing and I am here to ask for your help," Severus said, waiting for Voldemort to Crucio him. Tom was not the man he had been during his first reign any more. He had changed as much as Bellatrix Severus mused but he had to admit that he had changed too. Watching the torture of a woman you loved as a sister and being a teacher for years had changed him, a lot.

But the Dark Lord surprised him by just gesturing him into his study.

"Sit down, Severus. Firewhisky?"

Now the Potions Master was baffled. Never, since his resurrection, had he asked this anybody. During his first reign it had been a regular occurrence, hell, it had been a routine. Every time before he started a meeting with one or more Inner Circle members he would at least ask them if they wanted a drink. But this habit had vanished along with the privilege of the Circle members to call him Tom and the man's good mood. Maybe his Lord was changing back to his old self? But what could be the cause? It couldn't be Pertho, could it? From what he had heard from the people who had known the Dark Lord since school, was that he always went crazy when anybody dared to hurt Pertho and only came back to normal when she was okay again. Severus had assumed that what Voldemort had done the last year, had been the retaliation for Pertho's death. There was no way the witch could have survived the torture she had been under, was there? He had seen her. She had been barely able to have a coherent thought and she could have survived? He didn't dare to hope.

In the time Voldemort had been back he had just been one thing, their master, nothing else. Not a friend, like he had been to Lucius or a mixture of friend and father figure like he had been for Severus himself and many others who had joined him young in the first reign. But now Tom seemed to come back with Voldemort retreating. At least he hoped that. For his life and that of Harry's. He was running short of time.

The Dark Lord gave him a glass of Firewhisky and the Potions Master eyed the liquid suspiciously.

"It isn't poisoned, Severus," Tom said, taking a sip from his own which the younger wizard had seen had come from the same bottle. "Now, what did you want to tell me?"

'You'll soon change your opinion and will regret that you haven't poisoned the drink,' Severus thought.

"First of all, before I tell you why I came here I have to apologize. I know you can't possibly pardon what I did-"

"I know that you haven't been loyal to me from my resurrection to before the last meeting, now, why have you come here?" Voldemort interrupted.

"You know? How?" Severus asked dumbfounded, "and, with all due respect, why am I still alive?"

"I had a feeling from the beginning but I have only been proven right in the last meeting but then you already had come back to me. So why kill you? You are a good spy and an excellent Potions Master. Besides, I need someone inside Hogwarts and who would be better than you, as they already know and trust you. Now I ask again, what is it you wanted to tell me?"

"Was it that new snake of yours, my Lord, that told you? It wasn't Nagini that was with you in the last meeting. She seemed to know who exactly was not loyal to you and who was. It was like she read our minds and no Occulumcy shield, no matter how strong, could keep her out."

"So you noticed? Yes it was her, she is quite gifted, don't you think? She can do many things and she knows much."

"If she knows that much, does she know then, what Dumbledore does?"

"Some things she knows, but unfortunately only what has to do with her charges and then not a priori, I fear. Otherwise some things would have gone differently."

Severus took all his courage together. After all he was about to ask his lord to save Harry Potter, the mortal enemy beside Dumbledore of the man.

"My Lord, I have to ask for your assistance and for asylum."

"Is that so, Severus? Are you finally coming to the cause of your visit? Why would you need asylum?"

"Yes, my Lord. I don't ask for asylum for myself, but for…," he hesitated. Should he really do this? Would the Dark Lord even grant asylum? Even for someone who wasn't the bane of his existence? Or would he just continue with what these filthy Muggles and Dumbledore did?

"Yes, Severus, I'm listening. Who do you ask asylum for?"

Severus got up and lowered himself down to one of his knees. He pulled out his wand and said:

"I, Severus Septimus Snape ask you, the Dark Lord Voldemort, formerly known as Tom Marvolo Riddle for asylum in Slytherin Castle from all an any outer forces for one Harry James Potter."

Tom only rose his eyebrows. Severus Snape was asking for asylum for Harry Potter. Interesting. Maybe he had finally found out what Dumbledore did to the boy. He felt slightly honoured that the Potions Master would come to him knowing that he could kill him in an instant.

"And why would you do this, my dear Severus?"

"Because Dumbledore does more to the boy than just to direct his every move while he's in Hogwarts. You know that Harry lives with his aunt and uncle, don't you, my Lord?"

"Yes I do. And when has he become Harry to you, Severus?" the Dark Lord teased lightly. The younger wizard never noticed.

"He has always been Harry in my mind, my Lord. I doubt you know it, but I gave Pertho an oath to keep him safe from all harm, as far as I know about it, and it came to my attention that he is not safe where he is."

"Oh I think he is," Tom said.

"You don't understand, my Lord," Severus pleaded. "He being abused where he is."

"No, he isn't."

"Yes, he is," Severus was becoming frantic slowly but surely. "His aunt and uncle abuse him. Maybe even at this very moment."

"Severus, I know, but I assure you that he is perfectly safe and content, where he is at the moment," Voldemort said, thinking back at the last picture he had in mind from Harry in a chair in his library with a potions book in one hand and a mug of hot chocolate in the other.

"My Lord," Severus was really desperate now. He had to convince his lord to come with him and quickly. He did not know how long it would take until the oath kicked in and punished him for failing. "Please, I beg you. Help me to get him out of there. They don't only abuse him mentally if that is what you think, but also physically and sexually. And the worst is that Dumbledore knows and not only knows but this man encourages them and even participates."

"What?" Voldemort hissed lowly. "The old fool, how dare he? I knew everything but that last part about Dumbledore, but still my answer is the same. I won't remove him from where he is at the moment. And don't try to convince me otherwise, Severus, it will be in vain."

Severus insides froze. His lord knew and he didn't do anything? He suddenly felt very sick and disgusted. And in this man he had set his hopes. He couldn't believe it.

"You are not the man I pledged my allegiance to. I don't know you any more."

With this the Potions Master made to storm out of the office.

"Severus, stay," Voldemort commanded and he could do nothing else than do this. The older wizard rose from his chair and the younger braced himself to hear the two final words and see the sickly green light zoom in on him, but it never came.

"I believe there is something I should show you, Severus. Come with me," he beckoned the Potions Master and led him up the stairs. The younger started. No one was allowed upstairs any more, not even those who lived here. So why would the man take him up? It was forbidden by threat of death to go higher than the second floor. Did his master want to kill him? But why take this trouble? He could have said 'Avada Kedavra' in his study, burned the corpse and that was it. End of story, no more Severus Snape but no, the man led him up the stairs … to the library?

"You remember this room?" the Dark Lord asked.

"Of course, my Lord. I've spend many hours in the library with Pertho, yourself and the other Inner Circle members." It hurt to think of her because it brought forth again how he had failed her. Not only had he not been able to save her but he had also failed to keep Harry safe for her. "Are you doing this on purpose? To make me feel worse?"

"No Severus. Go inside."

The potions master pushed the door open and his gaze fell instantly on the young woman sitting in the armchair near the chessboard, a book in hand because her partner was gone.

"Pertho?" he whispered unbelieving. He had hoped that she was still alive, yes, but he had thought that this hope was in vain. Her injuries had been too severe. "You're alive? How?"

He was at her side in an instant.

"I'm sorry. I failed you. I failed to protect him. Please, you have to help me to convince the Lord to go and get him. Dumbledore," his pleading voice made way for a feral growl, "He not only knows, but he encourages what is happening to him and he even participated."

"He did what?" Pertho hissed in a mixture between Parseltongue and English and everything in the room that was not heavy enough floated into the air. Nagini flew from her lap and Severus felt more frightened than he had ever before in his life. Tom was at their side in an instant.

"Severus, do you have calming draughts with you?" The potions master nodded.

"What do you need?"

"Two of the strongest one you have."

The Potions Master handed two vials over and Tom only fleetingly looked at the label before pouring them down into the mouth of the witch, gently rubbing her throat to make her swallow it.

Once she slipped into unconsciousness, the floating things went back down and the air that had been full with raw magic calmed down again.

"What the hell was this?" Severus asked.

"That was Pertho pissed off. I bet the old fool is establishing one record after the other with pissing her off. I bet nobody else has been able to do this, this often in that short amount of time," the Dark Lord said.

"You mean this has happened before?"

"Yes, albeit only once this strong. That time Hogwarts got pretty damaged but she was able to set everything back together somehow and make everyone forget but us two. But that doesn't matter at the moment. I'll bring her up to her room. Maybe you can entertain our guest while I'm away?"

"Guest?" Severus asked, whirling around. He couldn't believe it. Who could it be?

And then he saw him. Hidden from sight when standing in the door, in the perfect place to vanish into the aisles without somebody noticing, was none other than a somewhat sheepish Harry Potter who had watched on interested in what was going on the whole time without them noticing it but now that the attention was on him he squirmed in his seat and was definitely uneasy. He seemed to be looking for words.

"Erm…hi Professor Snape?" he offered weakly.

"Potter, what the hell are you doing here?" the Potions Master demanded to know once he found his voice back.

* * *

I hope you liked it. Please vote and review. The next chapter will take at least three weeks since I want to give the vote time and the vote is important for the next chapter. Bye farawisa


	6. Join the Dark Side

A/N I want to give credits in this chapter to my ex-boyfriend. I got the title of this chapter from him. The other person I want t give credit to is LucainSalesia. Our talks are very inspiring and help me very much writing. (The 'kitchen-talks'…)

Furthermore…**WARNING: This chapter contains femslash!** Not like, not read. But it's nothing serious…until now…

Another thing. Votes are 12 yes, 3 don't care and 3 no. hope you can live with Sirius in the story and don't stop reading.

Disclaimer: It's not mine.

Thanks to my beta JoSchmo666. You are great.

**

* * *

**

Chapter six – Join the Dark Side—Believe me it's the good one

It had been days since Harry had first awoken in Pertho's room, and he had to say that he felt quite good where he was. He got enough to eat, a soft bed to sleep in, could spend his days how he wanted, and, best of all, there were no beatings and no expectations. In contrast to what he had first thought, Tom had never tried to persuade him to change over to his side of the war. He had not even brought this topic up at all whenever they were in the company of each other, which was actually quite often. Only in the afternoon would the man go to his office for a few hours doing whatever he did there. Most likely some paperwork or planning raids. Harry never noticed him actually going on one or even having a Death Eater meeting. He was sure they would ask him to stay in his room in that case.

At the moment they were all sitting in the library, Pertho and Tom playing chess with Nagini curled up in the witch's lap not far from him. He sat in one of the soft chairs, pretty much curled up too, with a book about potions. He had come to quite like, at least the theoretical part of the subject ,even if he would not after the end of the last year, be able to take it any more. He was quite sure that he had not been able to receive the necessary Outstanding in his OWLs. Pity, really. Just as he had developed an interest in potions, he wouldn't be able to take it any more at Hogwarts.

Hogwarts. He did not really know what to do about it. Should he go back? He couldn't. Not with having spend the summer in the Dark Lord's stronghold. While Tom had promised not to harm him, he was quite sure that he would not let him go with the knowledge he had. He knew that Tom was observing him the whole time but he did not know why.

He was watching the gorgeous black haired man as well, but he was a lot more subtle about it. He knew that the man would never see him like he did. After all he was only a scrawny bad looking little boy who had absolutely no attractiveness. Furthermore was he not even sure if he would be able to do anything sexual any more. Not after what had been done to him. Tom knew. He knew at least a part of what had happened and Harry was sure that the Dark Lord would never want something dirty like him. His uncle had made no secret of what Harry was. A dirty little whore who nobody would ever want and much less be able to love.

"You worry too much and too little," he heard Pertho say, amusement clear in her voice. Even though she had startled him out of his thoughts he was not upset about it. He pretended to read on and not to hear them.

"You know that you don't make any sense, don't you? Are you sure there's no damage left?" Tom said and Harry had to agree with him. The witch really didn't make that much sense. Maybe the coma had done some damage. Or what had caused the coma. He still did not know what, exactly, it had been that had caused her to be out for several years.

"Oh, I do make perfect sense. In one direction you worry too much and in another you worry too little"

"Do I? Care to enlighten me? Or do I have to die oblivious to your almighty wisdom?" Harry had to suppress a snort. Over the last days he had come to enjoy the teasing the two did. They sometimes seemed to speak in riddles, but he didn't really care all that much about that. They were close to each other. He could see that much but he didn't know how close exactly. Pertho was, by looks, as old as he was but Tom was, when you took this as an indication, in his twenties too. Both of them were quite attractive. Quite? Scratch that, they were attractive like hell. They were bloody gorgeous even, but somehow they did not act as if they were lovers. More like brother and sister.

"Yes, concerning Harry you worry too much. He will forgive you. Just be patient and be there for him." What should Harry forgive Tom? That he had killed his parents? He did not know how to feel when it came to this topic. Or that the man had tried to kill him several times? Actually, he had felt better when he had died one of those times rather than at the hands of the Dursleys, which he was quite sure would have happened this summer. But on the other hand he felt safe where he was now and had long since forgiven the man who had saved him for trying to kill him. And with the knowledge of the prophesy he now understood him. If the thing was even real, what he now doubted a bit too. After all, not that much Dumbledore had said about Tom seemed to be true, at least as long was Pertho was safe and sound.

"And where do I worry too little?"

"In our game."

"Oh, how did you come to this conclusion?"

"Because the last three moves I made were illegal and you didn't notice," she grinned.

"Brat," Tom mumbled good naturedly.

Yup, definitely brother and sister.

"Love you too," Pertho said and started to stroke Nagini, who was currently napping in her lap. "Besides, I think you should go down. Severus will arrive shortly. He wants to speak to you."

Only moments later Tom stood and left the room.

"Where is he going?" Harry asked once the door was closed.

"To his study. Severus arrived moments ago and wants to talk to him."

"Do you know Snape well?" Harry inquired after some time.

"I knew him for many years. He came to us in the Easter holidays of his seventh year. I have looked out for him ever since. Personally he knows me because he is a member of the Inner Circle."

They sat in silence for quite a while. At one point Harry put together all the Gryffindor courage he could find and asked:

"How long have you known Tom? You two seem very familiar with each other."

"You would seem familiar too, when you haven't left the side of each other willingly since 1934."

Harry blinked at her. _1934_? They had known each other for over sixty years? But Pertho didn't look much older than him. But on the other hand Tom himself didn't look like he would soon be seventy.

"How come that you look so young then?" he asked, "you must be nearly as old as he is but you look like you're in your teens and Tom like he's twenty-something."

"I can change my appearance," she smiled at him. "Though I mostly only change the age. Tom has the same gift. We are very similar in many aspects."

They sat in silence again until Pertho suddenly said, "They are coming upstairs."

"Who?"

"Tom and Severus." She had buried herself in the book again, which she had taken to hand sometime during their conversation as Harry heard the door open, not able to see it from his spot in the aisles.

"Pertho?" he heard the unmistakable voice of his potions professor whisper unbelieving. "You're alive? How?" only moments later he could see the man at the young woman's side not even noticing that there was somebody else in the library beside them but maybe it was better this way, because Harry was sure the man wouldn't have gone on like he did, if he had seen him there.

"I'm sorry. I failed you. I failed to protect him. Please, you have to help me to convince the Lord to go and get him. Dumbledore," his pleading voice made way for a feral growl, "He not only knows, but he encourages what is happening to him and he even participated."

It looked like Dumbledore was destroying more lives than his by what he was able to gather from Snape's cryptic speech.

"He did what?" Pertho hissed in a mixture between Parseltongue and English and everything in the room that was not heavy enough floated into the air. Harry vaguely wondered how Pertho was able to understand Snape so well, even though the man didn't really say anything understandable as Nagini flew from Pertho's lap and Harry felt more frightened than he had ever before in his life. Tom was at the side of the other two in an instant.

"Severus, do you have any calming draughts with you?" The potions master nodded.

"What do you need?"

"Two of the strongest ones you have."

The Potions Master handed two vials over and Tom only fleetingly looked at the label before pouring them into the mouth of the witch, gently rubbing her throat to make her swallow it.

Once she slipped into unconsciousness, the floating things went back down and the air which had been full with raw magic, calmed down again.

"What the hell was that?" Severus asked.

"That was Pertho pissed off. I bet the old fool is establishing one record after the other with pissing her off. I bet nobody else has been able to do it, this often in such a short amount of time," the Dark Lord said.

Harry wondered vaguely what that meant, but he decided that he would not pry. If they wanted to tell him, they would at some point.

"You mean this has happened before?" Severus asked unbelieving.

"Yes, albeit only once this strong. That time Hogwarts got pretty badly damaged but she was able to set everything back together somehow and made everyone forget but us two. But that doesn't matter at the moment. I'll take her up to her room. Maybe you can entertain our guest while I'm away?"

'Fuck,' Harry thought, had Tom to tell the man that he was here? Sure he had known since the first breakfast that Snape was on Tom's side again, and would not give him away to Dumbledore but nevertheless, he would have felt better if no one but the two knew he was here.

Harry squirmed in his seat under the gaze of his professor and searched for something to say. Finally he settled for, "Erm…hi Professor Snape?"

Snape seemed at a loss for words himself but after some time he found his voice again.

"Potter, what the hell are you doing here?" the Potions Master demanded to know once he had. Harry winced slightly trying to find an answer. Finally he settled for the truth.

"I … eh … got kinda teen-napped a few days ago," he offered.

"You got what?" the potions master asked dumbfounded.

"Teen-napped. Because I am not a kid any more but a teen…" The growled 'Potter!' Harry expected never came.

"When?" his professor asked instead his mind going a thousand miles an hour trying to find out when the boy could have been taken. The only date that came to his mind was two days before the last meeting, the day, as he had now found out, that Dumbledore had been there to take part in the boy's torture. What they did was nothing else. Potter had then vanished for an hour from his relatives' house. But the boy had come back, surely because he had nowhere else to go after Black died. The boy had become quite numb after that, Severus had noted. But still, that left the question of when Harry had been taken and when it had been then, why Dumbledore hadn't said something to him. He hoped that Harry had come been brought here earlier so that he had not been more violated than he had been the summers before.

"The day after the beginning of the summer holidays," Harry said and Severus closed his eyes. So it had been after Dumbledore had 'visited' the house. "I think Pertho made up a doppelgänger who went back to the Dursleys after I had been taken, so that nobody would notice that I'm gone. It's kinda ironic really, the first and most likely only time I leave the house and promptly I get kidnapped." Harry didn't tell his professor why it would have been the only time he went out. He was quite sure that he wouldn't have been able to walk once his uncle had gotten his hands on him again.

Severus knew that the man had left shortly after Harry had been able to escape, and therefore only the Muggles had seen the clone and they would have easily been fooled by it. So the old man still trusted him. Good. At least one good thing in the current situation.

"How are you?" the potions master inquired carefully after some time.

"What?" Harry asked dumbfounded, taken aback by the question.

"I asked how you were. This is Voldemort's castle, in case you haven't noticed," Severus snapped, sarcasm now lacing his voice.

"Oh you mean this. Pretty good actually." Better than I would be at home. "Pertho and Nagini are quite mothering and Tom allowed me to stay as long as I want. They are all pretty nice."

"Tom?" Severus asked unbelieving. Even his Inner Circle members were not allowed to call the Dark Lord by his first name any more. Besides…nice wouldn't be a word he would choose when describing the man.

"Yes, Tom," the Dark Lord had come back. "It's about time you start to call me that again as well Severus. I'll tell the other Inner Circle members as well in our next meeting. And now, tell me again, why you came here in the first place," Tom said jovially.

Severus blushed. He had made a complete fool of himself. Harry looked at his professor in surprise. Severus Snape _blushing_?! Wonders never ceased. But then another thing occurred to him they seemed to talk about him.

"It was me you have been going on about?" he asked quietly, unbelieving. "You talked about me the whole time?"

"Yes, to be honest I came here to persuade the Dark Lord, excuse me, my Lord, Tom, to get you away from the Muggles."

Harry paled. He knew that there was only one reason for all of this and he didn't like it one bit. Snape knew what had happened to him. He did not want anyone to know, least of all people Snape. He felt so dirty because of what he let his uncle and that man do to him. It was bad enough that Pertho and Tom had seen him hurt. He couldn't take it if his teacher knew. The man had provided the stuff of his nightmares especially in his first years. Furthermore the man was a Slytherin. No doubt he would take advantage of the knowledge.

"I won't tell anyone," Severus was quick to assure as soon as he saw his student stiffen.

"Why?" Harry asked, "why would you d this?"

"Because I know what it feels like to be helpless," Severus answered and Harry immediately thought about the memory he had seen the year before.

"Wait a minute," Harry said suddenly, something else dawning on him. "That man was _Dumbledore_…urgh… I think I'm gonna be sick."

"That was exactly my reaction," Severus said, but suddenly Harry started to tremble as if it had finally sunken in that the foreign man that had raped him had been Dumbledore.

"That was Dumbledore? How dare he, that son of a bitch…"

The teen broke up and only trembled. Tom was at his side in a second.

"Do you have another calming draught, Severus?" he asked as magic gathered around them. "One not as strong as the one I gave Pertho." Tom gathered the teen in his arms and murmured soothing things to him.

What astonished the potions master the most was that the boy did not protest. Maybe he was too far gone to register what was going on around him. Severus searched his pockets for the required potion and handed it to the Dark Lord who gently coaxed the mouth of the teen open and poured it down his throat like he had done with Pertho, but not before he had checked here too if it was the right potion. The man then rubbed soothing circles on the teens back to further calm him down.

What then happened took the potions master totally off guard. As Harry Potter slipped into an uneasy sleep due to the draught, he snuggled into Tom's robes and sighed as if he was very content where he was and the only thing the Dark Lord did was to pull him closer and hold him securely against his chest. The man then _accio-_ed a book to him and looked expectantly at Severus as he sat down on a couch with Harry in his lap.

"Now that all is settled, do you want to join us here? I believe there are some new books that could interest you. Although, at the moment Harry is reading the one that should be the most interesting for you but I believe that he won't be too bothered if you borrow it while he is asleep."

"Of course, my Lord. I'd love to stay for a few hours. But I have a question first. Do the others know?"

"What? That Pertho is alive? The Lestranges know because she helped Bella out of her depression and crossed ways with the brothers on her way to her the day after the meeting, when she had seen her for the first time after waking up and now she has talked to the woman ever since. If you mean that Harry is here then the answer is no. Nobody knows and I intend to keep it that way. He is just starting to get comfortable with Pertho, Nagini and me around him. Furthermore even when I tell the others that someone is living here I won't tell them that it is Harry."

That surprised the potions master. He would have thought that the Dark Lord would at least tell his Inner Circle that the weapon of the enemy was in his castle and not under Dumbledore's thumb any more. At least for the time being.

"Why would you do that?" Severus asked dumbfounded.

"To be honest I don't know. I don't know how the other Death Eaters would react to him. Besides we would have to give them an explanation of why he is here and I don't want him to get hurt in any way after what the 'Light' and those disgusting Muggles did to him. It has already left deep scars on his mind and they would only deepen if he had to relive it. They maybe would pity him and that is the last he needs and wants," Tom answered and pulled Harry closer subconsciously. The move didn't go unnoticed by Severus on the other hand and he started to doubt his sanity. The Dark Lord held Harry bloody Potter and the boy didn't only not seem to care but actually enjoy it. Could someone please slap him? He surely was hallucinating, wasn't he? The whole situation was just too surreal. If he had walked in on this sight he sure as hell would have left the room, closed the door and then taken a deep breath. After that he would have walked back in, in the hopes it had all been an illusion or a hallucination.

Severus went over to the table where Harry had sat moments ago and picked up the book. He marked the page for the boy before he looked at the title. _Battle potions_? That was pretty advanced stuff. Nothing he would have thought to interest Harry because the boy wasn't exactly on good terms with potions.

"Does Harry understand this?" Severus asked, but judging how far the teen had already read he seemed to actually enjoy the read.

"Yes. I mean sometimes he asks a question when he doesn't understand something but he's got a pretty good grasp of it. Better than one would think after the stories you told me about him. Are you sure he can't continue potions next year? I think he would really like it."

"I have already made that possible to keep an eye on him," Severus said absent-mindedly. "Wait, you'll let him go back to Hogwarts?" That was the last thing the potions master would have expected. If it wasn't for the obvious closeness the two seemed to share now, then for the fact that Harry knew much too much about them. He was a security risk.

"If he wants it. If he doesn't, could you tutor him? I think he appreciates the subject now very much and knows quite a lot, even after the short time he has been here. I believe he hasn't read a book about any other subject besides this one. I think Pertho got him hooked up with the first book she gave to him on the evening he woke up."

"Woke up, my Lord?"

"Yes, woke up. He was pretty bad when we brought him here. Pertho healed him but he was out of it for some days afterwards."

"How bad was it?" Severus asked dreading the answer.

"Bad. She was pretty tired out afterwards. I didn't recognize him until I saw his face. He shied away from touch, at least mine. He let Pertho touch him after she assured him she wouldn't hurt him and not let me hurt him. I don't think he recognized me then."

"He seems to be more comfortable to touch now," the potions master observed and again noticed how Tom pulled the boy closer.

"I think he's starting to feel comfortable around us although it's more prominent when he's asleep."

"Asleep?" Severus asked. "How would you know that?"

The Dark Lord seemed to be a bit embarrassed.

"I have … eh… kinda comforted him a few times when he was having a nightmare," Tom mumbled. Severus rose an eyebrow at that. He hadn't thought that their relationship was that close. Now they were again at ironic.

"You don't even know the half of the irony, Severus. But Harry doesn't know anything of this. And I don't know how he would react to it."

They sat in silence for quite a long time. Both caught up in their books, Tom reading around Harry still in his lap.

It wasn't until nearly three hours later that Harry started to stir and Tom quickly sat the boy beside him causing Severus smile at his master's actions. _Like a schoolgirl and her first crush._ He snorted at the thought. The sound finally woke the teen and he looked around sleepily. Upon seeing who he was in the company with, his eyes widened and he shied away from them.

"Calm down, Harry, nobody is going to hurt you," Tom hushed the boy.

/_"He's right, little one,"_/ Nagini hissed as she emerged from the shadows of the aisles, /_"They are not going to hurt you and if they try I will bite them."_/

/_"Why thank you, Nagini, I love you too,"_/ Tom said mock indignantly.

/_"I know. I am a very loveable snake,"_/ Nagini answered. Harry laughed at this and the two men were left speechless and mesmerised. Never had they heard something this pure and both asked themselves how the boy could still be this innocent after all that had happened to him. None of them had heard the boy laugh before even Severus who had had him in school for five years now. Tom promised himself to get Harry laugh more in the future.

"Harry," the oldest wizard addressed the youngest, "as soon as Pertho is awake I will call an Inner Circle meeting. To tell them that she is still alive and well. She has been friends with many of them and they are surely worried about her absence."

"Do you plan to tell them I'm here in the meeting as well?" Harry asked nervously.

"No, as long as you aren't comfortable with them knowing. I didn't plan on telling them that Harry Potter is here, but I will have to tell them that I have a guest here because I planned to grant them entrance to the library again. It has always been our meeting place and now Pertho's back, there will be more of those again. Maybe you can get to know the others without them knowing who you are, as long as you wear a mask and change some of your features, like lengthening your hair or changing your eye colour a few shades darker. Would you be comfortable with that or do you want me to not grant them entrance to the library?"

Harry was a bit taken aback. Tom really would regard his wishes in his own castle?

"I'm okay with that as long as they don't try to kill me," Harry nodded. He was a bit afraid that some of the Death Eaters still held a grudge against him and would try to hurt him. Especially Bellatrix Lestrange and Lucius Malfoy.

"You don't have to worry about Bella trying to hurt you, even if she knew it was you. Actually she would quite like to see you," Tom said and the other two rose an eyebrow at that so that the Dark Lord elaborated. "She is the one Pertho talks to every morning. The loss of Sirius Black hit her hard too. Her intention was to stun him and bring him here to explain things to him, because he felt betrayed by us which was what drove him into Dumbledore's clutches. But he fell through that veil before she was able to get to him. Ever since then, she has ceased to speak properly. She has been a lot quieter since we freed those in Azkaban, not in the least like the lively person she had been before that night nearly fifteen years ago, but now she's only been a walking shell until Pertho started to talk to her, but she still blames herself for Sirius' death. Bella wants to apologize to you for taking Sirius from you. Pertho told her to do it in person the next time you two meet."

Bellatrix Lestrange wanted to apologize to him? And what was Tom going on about Sirius? The man hadn't even known him personally as far as Harry knew but his thoughts were interrupted as Severus spoke again.

"Is there anything else you want to address in the meeting, my L-Tom," Severus quickly corrected himself after being on the receiving end of one of the Dark Lord's glares.

"Yes, we need to keep Dumbledore busy. Otherwise he might notice that Harry is gone and none of us wants that now, do we?"

"What do you have in mind?" Harry inquired curiously.

"Oh, I thought about a raid. Anywhere you want?"

Severus blinked. Again. Had the Dark Lord just asked Harry Potter of all people to pick a target for a raid?! He vaguely wondered what the boy would do.

"No. Not at the moment. Maybe if you give me some possible targets, I can tell you if there is someone living nearby who needs a good shock."

Severus stared at Harry unbelieving. Had he just heard right? Harry would help the Dark Lord to plan a raid? But on the other hand, this way he could prevent anyone getting hurt who actually liked, even though the potions master had the feeling that there were not that many people who fitted that description.

"Hmmm… I think I should include the Inner Circle in the planning. It has been too long since we planned a raid together."

Harry looked at him strangely.

"You did this together in the past?" the boy asked.

Tom nodded and conjured a mask.

"Fancy to join us?" the man asked.

"Sure, why not."

"But we really should wait until Pertho's back. She'll want to come, too. It has always been a meeting time where all sorts of stuff was discussed."

Harry looked at Severus and only now noticed what book he was reading.

"Hey!" he exclaimed, "That's my book. I haven't even finished. I found it first!"

"To be exact, this is _my_ book. I can take it away if you kids aren't able to compromise with each other."

Harry pouted at this and the two men had to smile.

"You can have it. I was just reading it while you were out. I intended to give it back to you as soon as you woke up again. Can't hinder you reading a potions book, now can I?" Severus said handing a blushing Harry his book back. The potions master then vanished down one of the aisles and returned moments later with another book. Tom had already taken his back up and continued to read.

They sat in silence buried in their respective books. The only sound was the occasional rustling of the pages or clothes as one of them changed their position. Harry and Tom never noticed how close they sat to each other. Severus on the other hand did and asked himself again and again whether he was going insane.

* * *

Sirius Black on the other hand was sure he was going insane. He had thought he had coped pretty well after he had escaped Azkaban but now…now he was sure he had lost it. He had tried to stay sane for the sake of his godson but now that he had lost him too… there was nothing to fight for any more. And who could blame him. He was sitting here with sixteen fucking DEITIES for Merlin's sake!

It couldn't be real that there were sixteen deities sitting here and watching what was going on in the real world on some kind of television like thing. Only this thing was cinema size and these … beings … were eating … popcorn.

"Hey, Courage," Death exclaimed, "that's my popcorn. You already stole half a bowl from Cowardice. And that's no achievement. Because it's only Cowardice."

Sirius groaned. That had already been going on for the last three weeks since he had woken up here.

"Oi!" Cowardice shrieked. "That's discrimination!"

"Not if it's true," Life sing-songed.

"Maybe we should see what Fate's up to. It's been a while since we last checked," War suggested.

The scenery on the screen changed until a library with two persons could be seen. Wait, not only two persons. There were two persons and a snake.

Snake?

"Merlin's balls," Sirius muttered. "That's Lord Voldemort."

The Slytherin heir and the young woman with him were playing a game of chess but the man seemed distracted. What was the Dark Lord looking at?

"_You worry too much and too little,"_ the woman said and Sirius had the unnerving feeling that he knew the voice but he wasn't able to see her face, so he couldn't be sure

"_You know that you don't make any sense, don't you? Are you sure there's no damage left?"_ the Dark Lord asked and most of the deities snorted at that. Sirius had to admit that the man seemed right. The woman made no sense, but damage from what?

"_Oh, I do make perfect sense. In one direction you worry too much and in another you worry too little"_ Well, maybe she wasn't that far gone. Now that she explained a bit she made at least a little sense.

"_Do I? Care to enlighten me? Or do I have to die oblivious to your almighty wisdom?"_

Fifteen of the deities laughed at that but Wisdom exclaimed sulking, "She's not me and he knows that damn well."

"_Yes, concerning Harry you worry too much. He will forgive you. Just be patient and be there for him."_

Harry? Which Harry? Sirius knew only one Harry and he dearly hoped that he was not there. And why should this Harry forgive Voldemort? What had the man done? Why would the Dark Lord need this Harry to forgive him? In his thinking he missed a part of the conversation.

"Harry," Love said excitedly, "her bonded's mate is there. Oh that is so sweet. You think they will get together?" she asked the deity beside her.

"Sure," Destiny said, not seeming to worry in the least that it would happen. "But it will take some time and we will surely have fun watching them get there."

"_Because the last three moves I made were illegal and you did not notice,"_ the woman could be heard saying.

"_Brat,"_ Voldemort mumbled and Sirius had to ask himself why the Dark Lord was so different from how he had been for so long.

"_Love you too,"_ the woman said and started to stroke the snake that was currently napping in her lap. _"Besides, I think you should go down. Severus will arrive shortly. He wants to speak to you."_

"Wait, Snivellus?" What was he doing there outside a Death Eater meeting? It seemed his suspicions had been true. He had known that the bastard was a spy for Voldemort and now that he had the proof he couldn't warn the others. He felt so utterly useless. Knowing what was going on but being unable to do something, anything.

"Oh, that's going to be so much fun! When those two get together it's always so sweet how they dance around each other with what one knows and the other not," Peace exclaimed sounding like a teenie with their favourite soap.

"Yeah," Betrayal laughed, "you always liked those two. But you're right. They always brought the most entertaining situations in this century."

"But don't forget the Marauders. Their jokes have been funny sometimes, too," Loyalty put in as they watched Voldemort going down to his study. Sirius swelled with pride that he and his friends were liked by the deities.

"_Severus, What a nice surprise. What brings you here?" _the man greeted and everyone could see that the one spoken to seemed highly uncomfortable.

"_I found out interesting things, my Lord, no, not interesting, I'd rather say disturbing and I am here to ask for your help,"_the younger replied and Sirius waited for the _crucio_ he was sure to come for Severus' bold speech.

The Dark Lord on the other hand just led him into his study and nobody missed the surprised look on the potions master's face.

"That's exactly what I meant," Peace said. "This will be so fun because Tom doesn't act the way the others are used to at the moment and they don't know how he will react to what they do."

"_Sit down, Severus. Firewhisky?"_

Sirius gaped at that. That was not how he knew the Dark Lord now. The man was a maniac and had betrayed their faith. He was not the charismatic 'young' wizard they had met twenty years ago. Every one of those traits they had admired had been lost, hadn't it?

As the Dark Lord gave the drink to the potions master the younger wizard eyed it sceptically as if it was poisoned.

"Always the suspicious one, isn't he?" Magic asked smiling.

"It saved his life more than once," Desperation reminded.

"_It isn't poisoned, Severus."_

"Unfortunately," Sirius muttered.

"_Now, what did you want to tell me?"_

"_First of all, before I tell you why I came here I have to apologise. I know you can't possibly pardon what I did-"_

"_I know that you haven't been loyal to me since my resurrection to before the last meeting, now, why have you come here?" Voldemort interrupted._

"_You know? How?" Severus asked dumbfounded, "and, with all due respect, why am I still alive?"_

"Actually," Sirius grumbled. "That is a very good question. Why doesn't he kill the traitor and get over with it?"

"_I had a feeling from the beginning but I was only proven right in the last meeting but then you had already come back to me. So why kill you? You are a good spy and an excellent Potions Master. Besides, I need someone inside Hogwarts and who would be better than you, as they already know and trust you. Now I ask again, what is it you wanted to tell me?"_

"_Was it that new snake of yours, my Lord, that told you? It wasn't Nagini that was with you in the last meeting. She seemed to know who exactly was not loyal to you and who was. It was like she read our minds and no Occulumcy shield, no matter how strong, could keep her out."_

"New snake? There was only one snake in the library, wasn't it?" Sirius asked.

"Hush. Shut up. I want to hear this!" Ignorance shushed. "It's getting interesting…"

They were now staring at the screen, absent-mindedly munching popcorn.

"_If she knows that much, does she know then, what Dumbledore does?"_

"_Some things she knows, but unfortunately only what has to do with her charges and then not a priori, I fear. Otherwise some things would have gone differently."_

"What does Dumbledore do?" Sirius ignored Ignorance and asked nevertheless.

"I think we will know in a few moments," Wisdom answered.

Severus seemed skittish again and everyone asked himself what exactly he was about to ask to have him so riled up.

"_My Lord, I have to ask for your assistance and for asylum."_

"_Is that so, Severus? Are you finally coming to the cause of your visit? Why would you need asylum?"_

"_Yes, my Lord. I don't ask for asylum for myself, but for…"_

"Yes?" Hate asked impatiently.

"_Yes, Severus, I'm listening. Who do you ask asylum for?"_

They saw how Severus Snape got up and lowered himself to one knee much to the surprise of everyone.

"_I, Severus Septimus Snape ask you, the Dark Lord Voldemort, formerly known as Tom Marvolo Riddle for asylum in Slytherin Castle against all and every outer forces for one Harry James Potter."_

"What?" Sirius screeched, "are you mental you slimy bastard? This maniac will kill him! He's perfectly safe at the Dursleys."

"Calm down and listen. He will have a reason for this and you should hear him out. Otherwise you will do exactly what brought you here: rash decisions."

"_And why would you do this, my dear Severus?"_

"_Because Dumbledore does more to the boy than just to direct his every move while he's in Hogwarts. You know that Harry lives with his aunt and uncle, don't you, my Lord?"_

"_Yes I do. And when has he become Harry to you, Severus?"_

None of the deities missed the teasing tone Voldemort said the last part in.

"_He has always been Harry in my mind, my Lord. I doubt you know it, but I gave Pertho an oath to keep him safe from all harm, as far as I know about it, and it came to my attention that he is not safe where he is."_

"Oh I think he is," Sirius growled and was surprised to hear Voldemort say the same.

"_You don't understand, my Lord," Severus pleaded. "He being abused where he is."_

"No, he isn't," Sirius nearly pleaded. It couldn't be true what the slimy git said. Again he heard the same sentence from the Dark Lord.

"_Yes, he is," _Severus was becoming frantic slowly but surely and it amused the deities greatly for a reason unknown to him._ "His aunt and uncle abuse him. Maybe even at this very moment."_

"_Severus, I know, but I assure you that he is perfectly safe and content, where he is at the moment."_

"If he is really being abused at the Dursleys, how can he be perfectly content?"

"_My Lord,"_ Severus was really desperate now. And now everyone, even Sirius, had to smile a bit at the desperate tone the man used.

"_Please, I beg you. Help me to get him out of there. They don't only abuse him mentally if that is what you think, but also physically and sexually. And the worst is that Dumbledore knows and not only knows but that man encourages them and even participates."_

"_What?" Voldemort hissed lowly. "The old fool, how dare he? I knew everything but that last part about Dumbledore, but still my answer is the same. I won't remove him from where he is at the moment. And don't try to convince me otherwise, Severus, it will be in vain."_

Not only Severus' insides froze but Sirius' too. The man knew that his godson was abused and did nothing? Damn, they had looked up to him because he had wanted to put a stop to the abuse of magical children through Muggles and now the bastard sat there and didn't give a damn about what happened to Harry.

"_You are not the man I pledged my allegiance to. I don't know you any more."_

"You're damn right," Sirius growled, never having thought that one day he would have the same opinion as Snivellus.

"_Severus, stay," _Voldemort said as the younger wizard made to storm out of the study and everyone winced at the tone the man used, Sirius being sure now that the potions master would be killed. Even though he had never gotten along with Severus Snape, he didn't want the man dead even if it was only because he could maybe do something about what happened to his godson.

"_I believe there is something I should show you, Severus. Come with me."_

Sirius was puzzled but the deities seemed to know what would happen next as if they had seen this many times before. Nevertheless they seemed totally wrapped up in what was happening. Like a particularly thrilling scene in a movie.

They could see the two men go up the stairs and after a few minutes they were standing in front of a door, that Sirius recognized as the door to the library.

"_You remember this room?" the Dark Lord asked._

"_Of course, my Lord. I've spend many hours in the library with Pertho, yourself and the other Inner Circle members. Are you doing this on purpose? To make me feel worse?"_

"_No Severus. Go inside."_

There was the woman again as the potions master walked inside and now he could see her face.

"Pertho?" Sirius breathed and heard Severus do the same. He had thought the woman was at least missing, having not heard of her in the last couple of years.

"_You're alive? How?" _Severus on the other hand seemed to have thought her dead. A moment later the potions master was at her side.

"_I'm sorry. I failed you. I failed to protect him. Please, you have to help me to convince the Lord to go and get him. Dumbledore,"_ his pleading voice made way for a feral growl,_ "He not only knows, but he encourages what is happening to him and he even participated."_

"_He did what?"_ Pertho hissed in a mixture between Parseltongue and English and everything in the room that was not heavy enough floated into the air. Nagini flew from her lap and Sirius had a feeling that whatever was happening with the woman was not good.

"Aww, now it's getting really interesting. Let's see what is going to be destroyed," War said excitedly.

"But that man really is able to set records. Dumbledore I mean. I mean how often has he been able to piss her off in the time she has had to do with him?" Peace put in.

"Dunno," Destiny said. "There was the time when he knew she and her Bonded were being abused in the orphanage and sent them back there nevertheless. And then there was the time when he tried to kill her the first time. That time was great. She blew up half the castle then," she chirped and seemed far too happy for what she had said.

"When he faked the prophesy, and killed the Potters and nearly got Tom while locking the boy's core and then blaming Tom for it," Hate gave her bit of thought.

"Wait. Voldemort didn't kill James and Lily?" Sirius asked.

"Neither did Bella and the rest of her family torture the Longbottoms," Love added and then turned to the others. "But you forgot the second time he tried to kill her and tried to blackmail Severus into serving him with her."

"And when he gave Harry to this Muggles and sent Sirius to Azkaban without a trial."  
"But she was quite pissed off when she woke up and saw how Tom had become again for real," supplied Cowardice.

"_Severus, do you have calming draughts with you?" The potions master nodded._

"_What do you need?"_

"_Two of the strongest one you have."_

"Too bad. Her Bonded already knows what to do when she gets in this mood," Loyalty pouted.

The Potions Master handed two vials over and Tom only fleetingly looked at the label before pouring them down into the mouth of the witch, gently rubbing her throat to make her swallow it.

Once she slipped into unconsciousness, the floating things went back down and the air that had been full with raw magic calmed down again.

"_What the hell was that?"_ Severus asked.

"_That was Pertho pissed off. I bet the old fool is establishing one record after the other with pissing her off. I bet nobody else has been able to do it, this often in such a short amount of time,"_ the Dark Lord said.

"_You mean this has happened before?"_

"_Yes, albeit only once this strong. That time Hogwarts got pretty badly damaged but she was able to set everything back together somehow and make everyone forget but us two. But that doesn't matter at the moment. I'll take her up to her room. Maybe you can entertain our guest while I'm away?"_

"_Guest?"_Severus and Sirius said at the same time and the point of view changed so that another part of the library became visible to them and there sat Harry Potter with a book in his hand.

"My godson is there?" Sirius asked unbelieving. "I have to get him out of there."

"No, you don't," a new voice said and the man whirled around. "He is perfectly content and well cared for where he is."

"Pertho?" Sirius asked.

"Here it's Fate," the woman smiled.

"You are Fate?" the man asked unbelieving. "You are a deity?"

"Yep. That would be me. The seventeenth deity," she answered and flopped down onto the couch beside him. She laid an arm around him. "Now, my dear Sirius, how are you with fourteen women around you?....at the moment." She winked at War, Cowardice and Courage who were male.

"What?" Sirius exclaimed, "There are more?"

"Why of course. You really thought it was only us seventeen? There are also Clumsiness-"

"That's Tonks," Sirius interjected.

"Afraid not. Believe me she's not the worst. Then there still are, for example, Grace, Gluttony and Modesty left. And more. These are only the ones who come here most frequently. And you still haven't answered my question. How are you with fourteen women and three very handsome men around you?"

"To be honest it's dreadful," Sirius said and feared already the retribution of the deities but all of them only laughed. "I think I'm slowly going insane."

"Mortals are never able to enjoy our company," Magic giggled.

"And I thought Azkaban was bad…" Sirius mumbled.

"You sure do your best to put them off, girls, of that you can be sure," Fate said smiling at the others. Then she turned to Sirius. "So I guess you want to come back with me when I go back?"

"You can go back there?"

"Why of course. What do you think I'm doing all the time. It's boring to just sit here and do nothing-"

"Hey, we're not just sitting here," Destiny cut her off, as she came over and sat down on Fate's lap, straddling her.

"Really? What else are you doing here?" Fate asked innocently.

""Weelllll…" Destiny drawled. "Maybe I should just show you what else we do. You know how lonely I get when you're not here."

"Really? I'll pity you once I have time, but you know … I'm always so occupied. Humiliate Dumbledore, getting Severus to humiliate himself so that you guys have fun-"

She was cut short, as Destiny covered her mouth with her lips.

"Thought you'd never do this," Fate murmured around the other deity's mouth. Sirius, who had been around the eight couples over the time he had been there, now felt uncomfortable. Mostly because he had known one of the participants of the kiss long before this.

"Right, break, could you please stop? I thought you were together with Magic, Destiny," Sirius said.

"Oh, as a matter of fact, _we_ are," Destiny said, indicating her and Fate just as Magic came over to join them.

"Oh…oh my goodness. Too much input."

"Yup," Fate chirped, "that's the right notion."

Sirius stared at them blankly.

"Oh my," Hope said. "Now you have broken him. That's been too much for the poor human."

Destiny shrugged.

"Now that there isn't anyone here any more who can be offended…"

She leaned down again to capture Fate's mouth in a passionate kiss just as Magic started to stroke the newcomer's long hair as she knew the other liked it and kissed a trail down the side of the others neck.

* * *

AN: Was the slash scene bad? I hope you guys don't mind. It wasn't really planned that she's together with another female but as I was writing down the deities they made just a nice pair. There won't be more than cuddling and a bit of kissing between them beside you want it. As for now. Hope you enjoyed reading and leave me a review. farawisa


	7. Interlude: Nagini, Your Timing Is Bad

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Okay, Pertho and the deities belong to me but as I don't get any money from it…

Warning: This story contains both types of slash. So don't like, don't read.

No beta this time and **I'm really, really sorry that it took me so long to update and then the chapter is so short. I can't find a scene that should have been in this chapter. I hope I find in soon.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Seven**

**Interlude: Nagini, Your Timing Is Bad**

It had been four days since Severus Snape had come to the castle and told them about Dumbledore. It had been four days since Tom had fed the two calming draughts to Pertho and still the witch was unconscious. Harry felt how much it slowly but surely set Tom on edge. He could understand the man. After all the last time he had gone this long without her it had been due to the fact that Pertho had been in coma after … whatever had happened. Harry still had to work up the courage to ask what had caused her condition, but he couldn't shake off the feeling that the answer he would get would be Dumbledore.

Harry refused himself to ponder more about this man at the moment. It would do him no good. It would only make him depressive and Tom did not like it, when he was depressive. Maybe the Dark Lord cared for him after all. But Harry refused that kind of thoughts also. Tom would never like him the way Harry had come to. At first there had only been gratefulness that the Dark Lord had saved him, even though it was due to Pertho not giving him full information. But the man had not killed him as soon as he realised who exactly he had brought into his house.

But in all the time he had spend in the castle now and in the presence of the man he could say that he felt a certain attraction to him. He woudn't call it love just yet but he was fairly sure that given the right circumstances this emotion could grow out of the one he was feeling at the moment.

Fear of rejection, shame and guilt inter merged within him. Tom would never want him. Not as used as he was. Furthermore, wasn't he supposed to mourn his godfather? But here he was doing everything but. He had asked himself again and again how he could stand to live at all. Maybe he should end it all.

"Don't even think about it," Tom said without even looking up from his book. Harry's head shot up.

"What?" he asked. What was he supposed to not even think?

"To off yourself. Because we won't let it happen."

"Are you a bloody mind reader now?" Harry asked, his voice sounded strange even to his own ears. He saw Tom shake his head, his eyes somehow sad.

"I'm not a mindreader. But I can feel your emotions and I don't like it one bit what I feel at the moment," Tom sighed and finally looked up from his book and in Harry's eyes.

"Why do you care? I remember a time not that far back when you wanted to kill me yourself. So what changed?"

"I got to know the real you, and I got my sanity back. And some memories that had been forgotten for a long time. The hate I have for Dumbledore is no longer clouding my judgement for you," Tom sighed. "I'm rambling, am I not?"  
"Just a bit," Harry teased, his bad mood gone a bit and Tom was glad that he had been able to divert the younger wizard from his brooding. "I think I should take a nap. Wake me should Pertho get back up, okay?"

Tom nodded and watched as Harry made himself comfortable on one of the couches, surprised that the teen trusted him so much to sleep in his presence. When he had been that age he had not been able to sleep with anyone near him, besides Pertho. To have such a trust in people after what happened to him…it astonished him again and again.

But on the other hand… the teen did not care that much about what happened to him anymore. Dumbledore had looked to that with all he had done. Tom growled low in his throat. The man would pay for what he had done to all of them. Even if Harry did not want revenge he would extract it for him.

But besides this he had promised himself that he would keep Harry safe from now on. He would make his mate better and help him to get back into life even if this should mean that he would have to wait for his revenge. There was nothing that was more important than Harry. He looked over the sleeping teen, looking for any sign of uncomfort or a nightmare. At the moment there were none, but he was quite sure they would come and come soon.

Tom sighed and went back to reading his book. He would have to wait and then be at Harry's side in an instant, calming him down again.

It was half an hour later that he heard the distressed noise from Harry he had been listening for all the time. He was at the teen's side only a moment later had him pulled into his lap and began rocking him back and forth embracing him. It took only a few minutes for Tom to calm the teen down and soon he was sleeping in his lap, Tom's arms loosely around him, tightening every so often as soon as Harry showed again signs of a nightmare. Tom didn't want to let go and basked in the feeling of his mate in his arms with his head resting on his shoulder. He knew that the moment would be over soon and that he would have to set Harry down again as soon as the teen showed signs of waking but he wanted the moment to never end or that he would get to do this with Harry aware of it. But for the moment he was satisfied with what he had and sighed contently.

/"I GOT IT!"/ a voice exclaimed loudly, just outside the door and only an instant later Nagini was inside the library and raced around hyper as if she was high on something. /"I GOT IT! That damn rabbit that has been down in the gardens and destroyed the flowers Pertho and I love so much!"/

Harry had bolted awake the moment he heard the snake exclaime for the first time and stiffened immeadiatly in Tom's loose embrace. Nagini on the other hand was oblivious to what she had done.

Tom closed his eyes. That was not happening, that was not happening, that was _not_ happening. He kept repeating that in his head but he knew it was in vain as soon as he felt his mate stiffen in his arms. That could very well push Harry away from all of them. Damn. Damn snake. He really wanted to hex her at this moment.

/"I finally caught the rabbit and-"/ that was the moment Nagini looked at them and took the scene in that was unfolding in front of her. /"Oh, I come amiss, don't I? I think I'll just go. I'm with Pertho should you look for me. And now you don't even see me anymore…and you don't hear me. Just forget that I have been here."/ She saw Tom's murderous gaze. /"I'll just go somewhere where my uniqueness is appreciated more. My lovableness and my infallible hunting skills…"/

The chatter of the snake was lost in the distance while Harry and Tom were starring at each other not knowing what to do now. Harry had blushed furiously and Tom found it quite cute. He resisted the strong urge to lean forward and to press his lips against Harry's out of fear it would destroy whatever trust the teen still had in him after this stunt.

"Ehm…What exactly am I doing in your lap, Tom?" Harry asked once he found his voice back.

"You were having a nightmare and I comforted you. You wouldn't wake up." Even in his own ears it sounded unbelievable and Tom cringed. Harry had woken up after only the first exclamation from Nagini so he would have woken up if Tom had called his name.

"Do you mind to let me go?" Harry asked nervously. The close proximity was not helping with the feelings he was developing for the older wizard. He resisted the urge to lean forward and brush his lips against those in front of him. Surely Tom would throw him out if he did this, if he did not kill him. The blush on his face intensified. He would do anything to remain in Tom's presence and feared losing the man. Even if Tom should never love him back he wanted to stay close to him.

Tom reluctantly loosened his grip that had tightened again somewhere along the way and let Harry climb from his lap. Unknowingly to each other they felt both a pang at the loss of closeness and even though Tom could feel Harry's emotions he thought it were his own because there was no way that Harry could feel the same, right?

There was an awkward silence as they sat in the opposite corners of the sitting area of the library waiting for something to happen that would take their minds off of the situation that had just occurred.

**

* * *

**

As soon as Nagini entered the scene the deities were laying on the floor, laughing. The scene was just too funny. And the faces of Tom and Harry were just too good.

Bets had already been placed as to when the two men would come together even though Pertho kept out of such things as the others could say she was cheating with being so close and able to do something that could change the date in her favour.

Only minutes later, shortly after Tom and Harry had separated a disgruntled looking Sirius stumbled into the room.

"What's up? Why are you making such a noise?" he asked yawning. The deities only laughed harder at his face. Finally Love caught her breath.

"Maybe you should head back, Fate. Your boys are totally hamstrung without you."

The deity nodded and got up before leaning own again and giving her two mates a goodbye kiss that evoked catcalls from the other deities and gagging noises from Sirius.

"Behave as long as I'm not there," she smiled down at the other two.

"Stay safe. We don't want a repetition of the last time you came up here," Destiny answered and Magic nodded.

"I'll do my best," Fate promised and then held her hand out to Sirius. "Take it. We have to have contact for you to come with me."

Sirius took her hand and asked. "Will it hurt? The last time it hurt like hell."

"Guess so. Humans are not made for travelling in this realm. But you'll only be out for a while once we are back. There will be no permanent damage. You can still decide to stay here…" Fate trailed of. Sirius had a horrified look on his face.

"And have to watch them for the rest of my life?" he asked and pointed towards the other deities, "Not likely. Besides, I think that there are some people who need me down there."

A moment later the two vanished from the realm of the deities, one to never been seen there again.

**

* * *

**

Pertho came to just as Nagini entered her room in the castle. As soon as she saw the snake she burst out lauging again and beckoned their familiar over to her.

/"Mistress!"/ the snake exclaimed happily. /"You are awake again! Masters Tom and Harry were so worried about you. Master Tom feared that you were once again in coma."/

/"Everything is fine, my dear Nagini. I was visiting my mates,"/ Pertho replied and winked at the snake that had curled herself around the young woman.

/"Master Tom and his mate were together in the library earlier. I think I interrupted them,"/ Nagini confided.

/"You think so?"/ Pertho chuckled, /"I wonder how you got that idea? Tom had comforted Harry after a nightmare and he was sleeping again when you stormed in. You woke him. Harry does not yet know of the bond, but they are both falling in love with each other. They are just too stubborn to even consider that the other would say yes to a relationship."/

/"Master Tom can be dumb as a post when it comes to feelings and Master Harry does not know love, poor child, and most likely fears that we will force him to leave should he do something. We have get him comprehend that there is nothing he can do that will make him unwelcome here,"/ Nagini said, /"but how can we do this?"/

/"I don't know yet but at first we have to distract Dumbledore from coming to Harry's house so we should go down and let Tom know that I am awake again and that he can call a meeting."/

/"Yeah, a meeting!"/ Nagini exclaimed happily. /"I love meetings! Can I come?"/

Pertho rolled her eyes fondly at the snake. /"You know you have to talk to Tom about that and I think at the moment he might be a bit mad at you."/

Nagini seemed to pout—if snakes can pout—and made her way up and around the young woman's body to curl up on her new perch.

Pertho looked around herself, sure that Sirius had to be around her somewhere. Moments later, she found the man and levitated the unconscious man into another room and made him comfortable on the bed there.

**

* * *

**

A few minutes later, the young woman entered the library.

Both men in there looked up as she entered and both smiled brightly as they recognized her.

"You're awake!" Tom exclaimed, standing up.

"Yeah," Pertho answered. "Sorry, it took me so long, but there was someone I had to get first. Tom, can you please call a meeting? We need to distract Dumbledore and for that we have to plan a raid, a distraction."

"I'll do that. Who did you get and where from?" the Dark Lord asked.

"A friend of mine and from the other world," Pertho smirked, knowing that Tom wouldn't understand. "Harry, come with me. I want to show you something and we have to get you into other clothes. You can't be recognized right now, not even by the Inner Circle."

Harry only nodded to Tom and Pertho, before getting up and following the witch out of the library. They made their way up the stairs to the private floor, where normally only the parselmouths lived.

/"Open,"/ Pertho hissed to the door and pressed down the handle. She opened the door and motioned for Harry to go inside. As soon as the teen's eyes fell on the bed, he gasped.

"Sirius!" he exclaimed. "How…where was he? How did you get him here?"

"When he fell through the veil, Sirius didn't die. He was brought to another plane of existence where he really shouldn't be. I just brought him back with me. He is out of it for now and will stay unconscious for a few more hours. We should have enough time for the meeting."

Harry looked at her, relieved that he had his godfather back. Then he remembered something that Pertho had told him.

"What about Bellatrix Lestrange?" he asked. "She blames herself that she killed Sirius."

"If you don't mind, then I would like to show her after the meeting," Pertho said and Harry nodded at her.

"No problem. As long as I don't have to be there as well. I'm not sure I can do that."

Pertho only nodded. She could understand that.

"We should get ready. I guess the others will be here soon," Pertho said and Harry nodded as he got up from the bed where he had sat down as they entered the room.

Harry kissed his godfather's forehead and left the room together with Pertho to get ready for his first Death Eater meeting.

* * *

I hope you liked it. As I said, it was just a filler I hope I can go on soon.


End file.
